Let's Make a BL Movie
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Eren yang tergabung dalam club film dan membuat film demi festival yang ada di sekolah saat musim gugur. Bukan sembarangan film yang akan dibuat oleh clubnya, kali ini mereka akan membuat film yang berbeda dari sebelumnya yaitu film BL. Sekarang adalah hari untuk mempertunjukkan film. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Dedicated for Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Let's Make a BL Movie**

* * *

Musim panas adalah musim yang membuat beberapa orang berpikir ulang untuk keluar rumah. Mengingat sinar matahari sangat terik, membuat mereka semakin malas untuk keluar rumah. Kalaupun keluar mereka pasti mencari tempat yang dingin seperti pantai dan kolam renang. Meski musim panas itu terasa berat tapi tetap menjadi primadona bagi semua orang karena mereka bisa menikmati liburan musim panas yang panjang.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Ia tidak bisa menikmati liburan musim panasnya karena ia harus datang ke sekolah. Ayolah, kenapa juga ia harus datang ke sekolah? Bukankah ia terlalu rajin? Jika ia tidak tergabung dalam club yang dengan teganya masih melaksanakan kegiatan di hari pertama liburan musim panas ini, ia pasti sudah menikmati liburannya.

Pemuda ini bernama Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun, murid kelas 1-2 di Maria Academy dan tergabung dalam club jahanam yang merebut liburannya yaitu club film. Eren memang penasaran dengan bagaimana cara membuat film atau menulis naskah disana, ia masuk ke dalam club ini dengan niat untuk belajar. Tapi ia tidak suka ketika hari liburnya seperti sekarang dipakai untuk kegiatan club. Ia butuh istirahat...

Sekarang Eren sudah berada di pintu ruangan club film. Tidak lama datang seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan menatap ke arahnya. Eren menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin datang kemari. Aku ingin menikmati liburanku, Mikasa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ayo kita masuk."

Mikasa membuka pintu itu dan ia masuk disusul pula oleh Eren. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang pemuda dan satu gadis berkacamata yang langsung saja mendekati mereka. Bahkan memeluk mereka dengan erat, tidak hanya itu gadis itu langsung saja mencubit pipi Eren.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Aku senang sekali kalian kemari~" ujar gadis itu riang.

"Sa-sakit Hanji-senpai..." ujar Eren.

"Oh? Maaf..."

Hanji langsung menjauh dari Eren dan melirik ke arah dua anggotanya yang baru saja datang. Eren melirik ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi mereka. Satu pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa tenang, Irvin Smith dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata kelabu yang tajam, Rivaille.

"Kalian tahu? Sedari tadi aku menunggu disini dengan Irvin dan Rivaille. Membosankan." ujar Hanji santai.

"Lagipula aku datang kemari bukan karena aku ingin." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Rivaille, jangan bicara seperti itu. Hanji hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua untuk mengumpulkan kita kemari. Pasti ada suatu tujuan." Irvin tetap saja tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan Rivaille.

Rivaille hanya menghela napas saja dan memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang ia bawa. Eren dan Mikasa langsung saja duduk di kursi yang ada dan Hanji tampak berbincang dengan kedua temannya itu.

Hanji, Rivaille dan Irvin adalah teman sekelas di kelas 3-1. Memang rasanya agak mustahil untuk mempercayai bahwa ketua club film adalah seorang Hanji Zoe yang agak nyentrik dan tidak terlalu menyukai film. Hanji lebih tertarik kepada hal berbau ilmiah daripada seni seperti film. Kenapa juga Hanji masuk ke dalam club film dan bisa menjadi ketua?

Meski begitu kemampuan Hanji dalam menilai cerita juga melihat peluang sangatlah hebat. Dengan ide nyentriknya dalam mencari tema untuk membuat film, ia bisa membuat film buatan clubnya laku dan disukai oleh banyak orang ketika festival di sekolah mereka tiap musim gugur. Lalu Hanji membuatkan DVD dan menjualnya secara _online _atau meng_upload _film mereka di berbagai macam situs untuk mencari keuntungan.

Benar-benar jenius.

Hanji memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di ruangannya, ia menghela napas karena anggota lainnya belum datang. Padahal ia sudah memanggil mereka semua, ia hanya duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemana yang lainnya? Hanya kalian saja yang datang?" gumam Hanji.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk dan terbukalah pintu itu. Ada tiga orang yang datang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah manis seperti seorang gadis, gadis berambut pirang dengan gadis yang tinggi.

"Armin, Christa, Ymir." sapa Eren.

"Hai Eren dan semuanya. Maaf kami terlambat." ujar Christa.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Armin mulai mengobrol dengan Mikasa dan Eren begitu juga Ymir dan Christa. Hanji masih menunggu dengan setia kedatangan anggota lainnya.

Sebenarnya Ymir tidak ingin masuk ke dalam club film ini, tetapi karena Christa ikut di dalamnya ia pun masuk ke dalam club film. Ia ingin bisa berada di samping gadis itu terus. Christa juga merasa senang Ymir bisa masuk di club yang sama dengannya.

"Hanya kalian saja yang datang? Kalau tidak ada yang datang lagi aku akan memulai pertemuan." ujar Hanji yang melirik ke arah semua orang yang sudah datang.

"Pertemuan apa?" tanya Ymir.

Baru saja Ymir bertanya seperti itu, pintu ruangan diketuk dan beberapa anggota club film yang lain langsung masuk ke dalam. Hanji merasa senang melihat kedatangan semua anggotanya itu. Sasha, Connie, Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, Petra, Erd, Gunther dan Auruo baru saja datang. Hanji langsung saja menyambut mereka dengan senang, bahkan ia mendekati Petra dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu lalu mengajaknya berputar-putar seperti menari.

"Ah, Ha-Hanji-senpai... Pusing..." gumam Petra.

"Oh, maaf maaf~ aku terlalu senang kalian semua datang~" Hanji melepaskan Petra dan ia menuju kursinya. Matanya menatap ke arah semua anggotanya yang sudah datang.

"Senpai, tadi sebelum mereka semua datang kau bilang akan mengadakan pertemuan. Pertemuan apa?" tanya Ymir lagi.

"Pertanyaan bagus! Kalian semua tahu kan, bahwa di musim gugur nanti sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival. Dan setiap tahun pula, club kita akan memperlihatkan film bagi para pengunjung. Mungkin kalian murid kelas satu belum tahu, makanya aku beritahu." ujar Hanji.

Irvin dan Rivaille yang merupakan murid kelas tiga sama seperti Hanji tahu tentang festival sekolah mereka yang dilaksanakan setiap musim gugur. Begitu pula dengan Petra, Erd, Gunther dan Auruo yang sudah mengalami festival itu tahun lalu dan sekarang tahun kedua mereka berpartisipasi dalam festival. Sedangkan sisanya adalah murid kelas satu yang belum mengetahui detail acaranya.

"Saat festival kita akan mempromosikan film buatan kita?" tanya Armin.

"Tentu saja. Club kita akan sangat sibuk menjelang festival itu. Kita akan membuat film seperti biasa. Tapi...kita butuh film dengan tema yang unik."

"Tahun lalu pengunjung yang melihat film kita hanya sedikit." gumam Gunther.

Hanji tampak berpikir dengan serius untuk mencari ide film tahun ini, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam. Ada yang memikirkan ide seperti Hanji, tapi ada juga yang mengobrol. Membuat film dengan tema yang unik itu membutuhkan ide yang segar dan tidak pasaran, meski pasaran juga harus memiliki daya tarik lainnya.

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" teriak Hanji semangat. "Kita akan membuat film dengan tema BL ya~"

Otomatis semua murid terdiam, terutama para anggota cowoknya. Tema itu memang "unik" karena mereka belum pernah membuat film dengan tema seperti itu. Jean terlihat paling tidak terima dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kenapa harus film seperti itu, Hanji-senpai?" tanya Jean.

"Soalnya~ film dengan tema seperti ini sedang populer. Aku baru ingat dan kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan peluang yang ada untuk menarik pengunjung." jawab Hanji santai.

Jean tampak depresi mendengar jawaban Hanji. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya karena ikut serta dalam film seperti itu. Rivaille dan Hanji tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berisi penolakan, mereka tetap terlihat tenang.

"Lalu siapa saja yang berperan dalam film ini?" tanya Sasha.

"Tentu saja semua anggota cowok kita~"

Semua anggota cowok rasanya ingin terjun dari ruangan mereka sekarang juga. Memang populasi cowok di club ini lebih banyak daripada cewek dan memungkinkan untuk membuat film BL. Hanji tersenyum puas karena merasa idenya bagus. Apalagi banyak wajah tampan di clubnya, bisa menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung.

"Lalu yang mengurusi naskah dan lainnya? Kita hanya ada..." Petra terdiam dan menghitung jumlah anggota perempuannya yang terdiri dari dia, Christa, Ymir, Mikasa dan Hanji.

"Tidak apa. Kita akan mencari orang lain yang akan membantu kita."

"Ano... Hanji-senpai, BL itu apa?" tanya Eren.

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Eren yang bertanya dengan polosnya. Mereka menatap dengan pandangan horor. Hari gini gak tahu apa itu BL? Betapa polosnya Eren ini. Hanji yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Kau polos sekali, Eren. Aku jadi semakin ingin menistaimu. Ufufufu..." tawa Hanji yang langsung mendekati Eren dan mencubit-cubit pipinya gemas. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Eto... Jadi apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Ehem... BL adalah Boys Love atau kau bisa menyebutnya gay atau homo. Iya~ kita akan membuat film seperti ini. Tapi... tidak semua anggota cowok bisa turut serta. Aku akan menunjuk siapa saja yang berpartisipasi dalam film ini."

"HEEE! KITA AKAN MEMBUAT FILM KAYAK GITU?!"

Terdengar jeritan Eren yang membuat semuanya merasa sakit telinga. Hanji tampak tidak peduli dengan teriakan Eren setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit apa arti BL itu. Ia memperhatikan ke arah semua anggota cowok dan tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan mangsa baru dalam film berikutnya. Dia berdehem biar suasana sedikit dramatis dan menatap semuanya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan yang tidak terlibat dalam film ini dan membantu para anggota cewek adalah Connie, Erd, Gunther dan Auruo. Sisanya selamat~ kalian terpilih untuk berperan dalam film ini sebagai tokoh utama~"

Keempat orang yang disebutkan namanya merasa bahagia karena terbebas dari film laknat ini tapi berbeda dengan Jean yang tampak depresi, Armin dan Bertholdt memilih untuk pasrah saja, Reiner hanya diam dan memikirkan sesuatu, Irvin dan Rivaille yang terlihat tenang dan Eren yang kebingungan.

"Lalu siapa yang menulis naskah?" tanya Sasha.

"Itu aku! Ups, aku harus segera menulis naskahnya. Sampai jumpa~" Hanji langsung saja bergegas pergi meninggalkan semua anggotanya di dalam ruangan.

"Akhirnya bebas!" ujar Connie bahagia.

"Kenapa juga harus aku yang terlibat?" gumam Jean depresi.

"Kau harus profesional dalam menjalankan peran." ujar Rivaille yang menatap Jean dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Kau memilih club ini atas pilihanmu sendiri bukan? Jika iya, lakukan apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan dan berusaha profesional dalam melaksanakan peranmu. Ini juga termasuk latihan berakting."

Jean terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille dan ia pundung, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Tapi masalahnya ia kehilangan sisi keren di hadapan Mikasa jika berperan dalam film seperti itu. Armin berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya.

Mikasa menatap ke arah Eren dan menyentuh pundaknya, matanya berkilat serius dan terlihat hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Eren sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuatmu tidak bermain dalam film ini." ujar Mikasa mantap.

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah kelas kosong, Hanji sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia mengetik dengan cepat bahkan sampai tidak terlihat gerakan tangannya. Hanji tidak bisa dihentikan jika sedang serius seperti sekarang. Terlihat senyuman di wajahnya itu dan sesekali ia tertawa.

"Ahahaha... Aku harus memanfaatkan aset yang dimiliki clubku. Film ini pasti laku!" ujar Hanji yang kembali mengetik dengan serius.

* * *

Keesokan harinya semua anggota club film kembali dikumpulkan di ruangan, mereka dipanggil oleh Hanji. Hanji bilang mereka harus berkumpul jam 10 tapi sekarang sudah jam 11 dan sang ketua belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di tempat ini.

"Kemana Hanji-senpai? Lama sekali." gumam Jean.

"Pasti sebentar lagi tiba. Kau sabar saja, Jean." ujar Armin.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan sosok Hanji langsung saja masuk ke dalamnya. Hanji tampak membawa banyak kertas dan menaruhnya di meja, ia memperhatikan semua anggotanya yang sudah datang tepat waktu dan tersenyum-senyum.

"Hai semuanya~ maaf aku terlambat. Aku kembali merevisi naskah buatanku dan mencetaknya untuk kalian para pemeran utama. Silahkan~"

Hanji langsung memberikan naskah yang cukup tebal itu kepada Eren, Jean, Armin, Bertholdt, Reiner, Rivaille dan Irvin. Mereka semua memperhatikan naskah itu dan Hanji langsung berdehem agar semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Ehem, jadi begini... Untuk film baru kita ini, aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan berpasangan dengan siapa. Langsung saja aku sebutkan bahwa Rivaille dengan Eren, Irvin dengan Armin, Reiner dengan Bertholdt dan Jean sebagai pihak ketiga. Aku menyebutkannya berdasarkan urutan seme-uke lho~ jadi tidak boleh ada yang protes."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hanji yang tampak tidak berdosa itu. Lihat saja wajah Hanji seperti seorang _fangirl _yang diberikan puluhan koleksi doujin, wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Diam-diam Petra dan Christa melirik ke arah Hanji dan tersenyum puas dengan pasangan yang Hanji pilihkan itu.

"Tunggu! Kenapa juga aku harus jadi pihak ketiga?!" tanya Jean tidak terima.

"Iya~ soalnya kurasa kau cocok jadi pihak ketiga." jawab Hanji santai.

Armin dan Eren yang dipasangkan dengan para senior hanya terdiam dan menunduk malu. Bayangkan saja, mereka dipasangkan dengan idola para gadis di sekolah mereka dan akan menjadi pasangan selama proses pembuatan film berlangsung. Irvin melirik ke arah Armin dan tersenyum menenangkan seperti biasa, Armin sedikit gugup melihat wajah seniornya itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Armin. Kita akan berpasangan selama film ini." ujar Irvin.

"Eh? Ah, i-iya Irvin-senpai..." Armin masih tampak gugup bertatapan langsung dengan Irvin.

Sedangkan Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille, tanpa sang pemuda berambut cokelat ini sadari bahwa Rivaille juga melirik ke arahnya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Eren langsung menoleh ke arah lain, tentu saja rasanya malu. Ia dipasangkan dengan Rivaille yang adalah idola sekolahnya juga orang yang ia kagumi, rasanya ia ingin terjun saja karena tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyusahkan nanti, Eren. Aku lebih suka jika kau bisa melakukannya dengan profesional." ujar Rivaille dengan nada datarnya.

"I-iya, Rivaille-senpai!" jawab Eren langsung.

Mikasa menatap ke arah Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam, ia tidak rela saudara angkatnya itu dipasangkan dengan Rivaille meski hanyalah film. Di matanya Rivaille adalah saingannya, entah karena masalah apa tapi yang pasti ia harus menjaga Eren dari seniornya itu.

Sedangkan Bertholdt dan Reiner yang memperhatikan isi naskah itu hanya terdiam, Bertholdt menghela napas karena ia memilih untuk pasrah saja dalam film ini. Tapi bukan hal yang buruk ia dipasangkan dengan Reiner, mengingat mereka sahabat sejak kecil dan sudah terbiasa bersama meski hanya berdua saja. Berperan sebagai pasangan juga bukan hal yang cukup sulit.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Bertholdt?" tanya Reiner.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus bisa profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaan, ini demi club film kita. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba." jawab Bertholdt.

Reiner tersenyum dan sedikit menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu, mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain dan saling bercanda. Hanji melirik ke arah mereka berdua dan melihat Reiner yang mengelus-elus rambut Bertholdt ketika pemuda jangkung itu duduk di kursinya. Senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah Hanji.

'Sudah kuduga mereka itu cocok sekali.' batin Hanji senang.

Hanji langsung berdehem agar diperhatikan oleh mereka semua, mereka menoleh dan Hanji tersenyum senang. Para anggota cewek dan cowok yang tidak terpilih merasa senang karena mendapatkan pemeran utama untuk film baru ini.

"Nah, kalian hafalkan naskah itu ya. Kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk menghafalnya. Waktu kita tidak banyak, musim gugur sudah bagai di depan mata. Kita harus menyelesaikan film ini secepatnya dan meraih banyak pengunjung untuk menonton film kita!"

"Iya!"

Semuanya tampak setuju kecuali ketujuh orang peran utama itu, apalagi Jean. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat peran yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Sudah bermain dalam film BL lalu menjadi pihak ketiga pula. Siapa juga yang harus ia perebutkan? Menyusahkan, Jean semakin larut dalam depresinya.

"Kalian bisa baca selengkapnya di dalam naskah itu, atau mau kubacakan saja intinya? Ah, sebaiknya kalian baca dulu, tidak seru jika kalian tidak tahu jalan ceritanya. Aku membuatnya sampai subuh tadi." ujar Hanji yang menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia puas dengan ceritanya.

"Hanji-senpai, Eren tidak akan melakukan adegan yang aneh-aneh bukan?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya, Mikasa sayang. Karena ini film BL ya pastinya ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Kau tahu itu kan?" ujar Hanji.

Mikasa langsung cemberut dan melirik ke arah Rivaille dengan aura yang mengerikan. Tatapan matanya seolah berkata 'menyentuh Eren kau akan berurusan denganku.'. Tapi Rivaille cuek saja dengan Mikasa, ia tidak memperdulikan gadis itu dan melirik ke arah Eren yang berusaha mengerti inti ceritanya.

"Baiklah! Dengan ini pertemuan kita hari ini selesai! Mohon kerja samanya, wahai tujuh asetku~" ujar Hanji yang menatap ke arah tujuh pemeran utama di filmnya.

Ini barulah permulaan dari sebuah pembuatan film di club mereka tahun ini.

Baru permulaan...

Belum ada kejadian lainnya kan?

Hanji sangat menantikan apa yang bisa terjadi selama proses pembuatan film, ia melirik ke arah Christa dan Petra yang menyunggingkan senyuman manis mereka. Tampaknya mereka bertiga yang paling menanti kejutan yang ada.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, selamat tahun baru, dan sekarang memang masih nuansa tahun baru...^^

Aku kembali dengan membawa fic multichapter lagi, kali ini dengan 3 pair di dalamnya. Masing-masing mendapatkan asupannya, jadi jangan khawatir... XD Kalau misalnya ada sedikit kesamaan kata dengan fic lain itu tidak disengaja, karena fic ini murni kubuat sebelum membaca fic yang ada...

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, 3 pair di dalamnya (RivaEren, EruMin, ReiBerth) ada hints dengan chara lain demi jalan cerita tapi tetap kembali pada 3 pair utama.

Ket: Italic adalah isi naskah

Dedicated for Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01

* * *

**Let's Make a BL Movie**

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari Jumat pagi yang cerah dan sangat terik, sinar matahari seolah memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah meski ditutupi gorden sekalipun. Sekolah juga sudah libur musim panas dan Eren tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus bagi Eren?

Tidak.

Apanya yang bagus?

Ia sekarang berada di ruang tengah sambil menggenggam naskah untuk filmnya itu. Tadi ia ingin membacanya di kamar, tapi entah apa yang membawa langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar sambil membawa naskah nista itu keluar kamarnya.

Di meja terlihat piring berisi tiga potong semangka yang dipotong kecil, jus jeruk yang dingin juga cemilan lainnya. Lalu terlihat sosok Eren yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati semangka di tangannya, ia sedang ingin cemilan dingin untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Hmm, aku harus menghafal naskah. Tapi aku sama sekali belum membacanya." gumam Eren yang sudah menghabiskan semangka di tangannya dan mengambil semangka lainnya.

Ayahnya pergi ke luar kota untuk tugas dan baru kembali seminggu lagi sedangkan ibunya sedang berada di dapur, entahlah Mikasa pergi kemana karena sedari tadi Eren tidak melihat gadis itu. Ia merasa harus mulai mengerjakan tugasnya yaitu menghafal naskah, setidaknya ia harus membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Ia buka halaman pertamanya dan tertulis namanya beserta keenam pemeran utama lainnya. Ia membacanya dan merasa sedikit aneh karena mereka memerankan diri mereka sendiri, hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan dalam cerita. Namanya juga naskah dan cerita itu biasanya fiktif, tidak mungkin cerita yang sebenarnya bukan?

.

_Eren terlambat datang ke sekolah dan buru-buru berlari. Ia masih berada di halaman sekolah dan belum masuk ke gedung kelasnya. Tidak sengaja ia menabrak Rivaille hingga ia hampir jatuh tapi tasnya sudah jatuh dan isinya tumpah berantakan._

_Eren: "A-aduh!" _

_Rivaille: "Kalau jalan pakai matamu, kau taruh dimana matamu itu? Dan bagus sekali, kau baru datang jam segini. Kau hampir terlambat ke kelas."_

_Eren: "Ma-maaf, Rivaille-senpai. Permisi!" (buru-buru pergi, masukkan barang secepatnya)._

_Rivaille: (lihat kartu siswa Eren tertinggal, ambil) "Dia melupakan ini. Dasar ceroboh." (senyum tipis)._

_._

Eren baru selesai membaca bagian awal dan mendadak wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa ia membaca bagian itu membuatnya merasa malu, padahal itu baru percakapan biasa. Eren malah memeluk naskah itu dan meminum jusnya.

'A-aku lihat bagian lain saja.' batin Eren.

Entah karena nasib sedang ingin mengerjai Eren atau apa, pemuda berambut cokelat ini membuka halaman pertengahan naskah dan melihat tulisan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh matanya yang masih suci. Sepertinya tulisan Hanji benar-benar merenggut kesucian Eren saat ini.

.

_Di ruangan OSIS Rivaille dan Eren berduaan saja, pintu terkunci dan tidak ada orang lain yang masuk juga mengganggu kegiatan mereka di dalam. Rivaille memeluk Eren dengan erat dan mencium pipinya lembut._

_Rivaille: "Eren, kau manis sekali." (sentuh dan cium telinga Eren)._

_Eren: "Ri-Rivaille-senpai... aahh... (pejamkan mata)._

_Rivaille: "Reaksimu manis sekali. Aku ingin melihat sisi dirimu yang seperti ini lebih banyak lagi. (jilat telinga Eren, tangan turun belai leher)_

_Eren: "Aaah... Se-senpai~." (remas pundak Rivaille) _

_Rivaille: "Eren, aku mencintaimu. (cium bibir Eren)_

_Eren: ?! (kaget)_

_._

"HUWAAA! APA INI?!" teriak Eren histeris seperti seorang wanita dan melemparkan naskah itu ke lantai.

Sepertinya teriakan Eren itu sampai ke telinga Mikasa, buru-buru gadis itu menuruni tangga dan melihat saudara angkatnya yang tampak kesal tapi wajahnya memerah. Ia langsung mendekati Eren dan membelai pipinya sambil menatap matanya.

"Eren, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ba-baik apanya?! I-itu... naskah itu!" ujar Eren masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mikasa terdiam dan melirik ke arah naskah yang terjatuh di lantai, ia segera mengambil naskah itu dan terbukalah halaman laknat tadi karena Eren hanya melemparnya langsung ke bawah hingga halaman naskah itu masih terbuka yang tadi. Mata hitam Mikasa membaca baik-baik isi halaman itu dan hampir saja tangannya merobek naskah itu.

"Jangan dirobek, Mikasa! Nanti bagaimana aku menghafalnya?" ujar Eren langsung yang mengambil naskah itu.

" .menghafalnya?" ujar Mikasa perlahan dan melirik Eren dengan tatapan tajam.

Wajah Eren kembali memerah karena mengingat isi naskah yang agak vulgar seperti tadi, ia mengangguk pelan dan Mikasa semakin geram melihatnya. Bahkan gadis itu sekarang meremas naskah di tangannya dengan kuat seperti berharap naskah itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya.

"Mikasa, jangan diremas-remas gitu!" pekik Eren.

Mikasa langsung terdiam dan mengembalikan naskah itu pada Eren, ia menatap wajah Eren baik-baik dan membelai lembut wajahnya. Eren sedikit bingung melihat Mikasa seperti ini, memang gadis yang satu itu sedikit aneh jika menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"Akan kupastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, apalagi si cebol itu!"

Mikasa pergi meninggalkan Eren dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, langsung saja ia mencari nama kontak di ponselnya dan menghubungi orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji? Si ketua club biang kerok yang hampir membuat masa depan saudara angkatnya hancur karena naskah nista itu.

Eren membiarkan saja Mikasa pergi dan ia kembali duduk sambil melihat-lihat dimana bagiannya berperan dan hendak memberi tanda disana. Mau tidak mau ia akan menghafalkannya.

'Tapi dialog seperti itu di depan Rivaille-senpai. Uhn...' batin Eren malu.

* * *

Setelah tiga hari berlalu untuk penghafalan naskah sekarang adalah hari Senin dan dimulailah waktu untuk syuting. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan club terlebih dahulu, semua sudah datang tepat waktu sesuai instruksi Hanji. Hanji hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Tidak, senyumannya sekarang lebih lebar malah.

"Nah, kalian semua sudah datang. Bagaimana para pemain utama? Kalian sudah hafal dialog di dalamnya belum?" tanya Hanji.

"Apa-apaan ini Hanji-senpai?! Aku tidak terima!" jerit Jean histeris.

"Apa lagi, Jean?" Hanji sampai menutup telinganya agar tidak sakit telinga ia mendengar teriakan Jean itu.

"Apa maksud senpai dengan dialog seperti ini, hah? Ini bukan rating aman?!"

Jean langsung memperlihatkan isi naskah itu pada Hanji, menunjukkan halaman laknat lainnya. Hanji hanya tersenyum santai dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jean seperti menasehati anak kecil.

"Apa salahnya dengan sex scene, Jean?"

"SALAH BESAR, SENPAI! SALAH BESAR!"

Sepertinya semua orang harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter telinga setelah ini, tidak mereka malah harus membawa Jean ke psikiater untuk menenangkan jiwanya yang terguncang karena benda laknat itu. Jean masih bisa berdiri seperti sekarang saja mungkin sudah bagus.

"Bukannya tidak apa, Jean? Ini kan film BL." ujar Christa dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Sepertinya ucapan dan senyuman Christa itu berbanding terbalik, ia bagaikan malaikat tapi berhati iblis. Semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Christa apalagi Ymir dan Reiner, seseorang yang mereka puja ternyata memiliki selera yang unik. Ymir memang mengerti kesukaan Christa itu karena ia selalu bersama dengan gadis itu tapi ada yang shock di sana.

"Benar. Setidaknya itu akan menjadi bumbu-bumbu di cerita, itu nilai tambahan film kita. Iya kan, Hanji-senpai?" ujar Petra yang melirik ke arah Hanji dan yang bersangkutan hanya memberinya tanda jempol di jari.

"Memangnya kau dapat dialog yang mana? Aku belum membaca semuanya sih, mungkin karena lupa juga." ujar Eren yang penasaran dan mendekati Jean.

"Kau baca saja ini!" Jean sudah emosi dan memberikan naskah itu kepada Eren.

.

_Selama ini Jean hanya bisa mendekati Eren dengan berbagai macam cara, tapi ia tidak diperhatikan. Sebagai gantinya ia mendekati Armin, sengaja untuk memancing emosi Eren. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak melakukan apa-apa, malah menuduh Jean melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Armin._

_Sekarang hanya ada Jean dan Eren berdua di dalam kelas. Semua sudah pulang dan Jean menahan Eren untuk pulang._

_Eren: "Apa Jean? Lepaskan aku!" (tepis tangan Jean)._

_Jean: "Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Eren. Aku itu...menyukaimu. (tahan tangan Eren semakin erat)._

_Eren: "A-apa?!_

_Jean: "Apa kau perlu bukti yang jelas?" (tarik Eren dan peluk)_

_Eren: "Lepas..."_

_Jean: (diam dan cium bibir Eren)._

_Eren: (panik)._

_Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan muncullah Rivaille. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Jean yang mencium Eren, ia tahu Eren tidak akan meminta hal seperti itu._

_Rivaille: (mendekati Jean, tarik Jean dari Eren) "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah sial?"_

_Jean & Eren: (kaget)_

_Eren: "Rivaille-senpai..." _

_Jean: "Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Memangnya salah?"_

_Rivaille: "Salah karena dia adalah milikku. Kau berani juga ya menyentuhnya seperti itu." (lirik Eren, cium bibir Eren)_

_Eren: (kaget, terima ciuman)_

_Jean: "Memangnya Eren sudah mengatakan dengan jelas siapa yang dipilihnya? Aku tidak akan menyerah jika ia belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya." (mendekati Rivaille dan Eren, cium leher Eren)_

_._

"HUWAAAA!" teriakan Eren lebih fantastis lagi daripada Jean bahkan ia sampai melempar naskah itu ke muka Jean.

"Aduh, kenapa kau melempar ke arahku?" tanya Jean yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"I-itu... Aku ingat pernah membaca scene itu dan aku uhn..."

Wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah dan ia menutupinya karena malu. Mikasa mendekati Jean dan melirik isi naskah itu, matanya langsung berkilat penuh amarah dan hendak merobek naskah itu tapi Jean langsung menahannya. Seaneh apapun scene di dalamnya jika naskahnya rusak ia tidak akan bisa menghafalnya lagi.

"KYAAA~ cinta segitiga RivaErenJean. Uhh! Hanji-senpai, bagus sekali!" ujar Petra dengan wajah yang memerah dan teriakan ala _fangirl_.

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa merasakan aura itu. Aura Rivaille yang adalah seme posesif ditambah aura Jean yang ingin merebut Eren dari Rivaille sedangkan Eren adalah ultimate uke. Kalian berdua bisa membayangkannya kan?" ujar Hanji.

"Bisa!" Petra dan Christa tampak kompak sekali menjawab.

"Aku merasa ditelanjangi. Tidak, bahkan ini lebih buruk daripada harus lari mengelilingi lapangan sambil telanjang." ujar Jean frustasi.

Hanji langsung saja mendekati Mikasa dan memeluk gadis itu, ia tahu Mikasa sedang menahan amarah karena ia tidak emosi lagi. Saat ia melihat naskah tadi ia hanya refleks ingin merobeknya.

"Mikasa jangan berwajah seperti itu, nanti kamu tidak cantik lho." rayu Hanji.

"Cih. Aku akan menuruti ucapan senpai agar Eren boleh syuting film seperti ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka scene di dalamnya semakin ganas dan rusak." Mikasa mengatakannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini film BL, Mikasa. Menurutmu bumbu apa yang paling diingkan fans? Adegan romantis dan sex kurasa. Hihihihi... Tapi tenang saja, aku akan memberikan janjiku padamu."

Hanji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Mikasa, wajah Mikasa yang tadi terlihat menyimpan amarah sekarang berubah ceria. Ia tersenyum senang dan menggenggam benda itu sambil menatapnya baik-baik. Benda itu adalah foto Eren yang Hanji ambil diam-diam.

Tiga hari yang lalu saat Mikasa menelpon Hanji, sang ketua malah berjanji untuk memberikan asupan kepada Mikasa setiap hari selama syuting agar tidak mengamuk dan membiarkan Eren tetap syuting film ini.

'Eren, Eren. Eren keren sekali.' batin Mikasa ala fans yang melihat idol pujaannya.

"Ada apa, Mikasa? Kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Sasha.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Mikasa langsung menyembunyikan foto itu di tasnya. Mungkin ia akan memasukkannya ke dalam foto album miliknya.

"Nah, tidak ada yang berkomentar tentang isi naskah. Kalian semua lihatlah Irvin, Rivaille, Armin, Bertholdt dan Reiner. Mereka tidak mengeluh tentang isi naskah ini." ujar Hanji yang menujuk orang-orang itu.

"Lebih tepatnya mereka pasrah, senpai!" tuduh Jean.

"Hei bocah, jangan samakan aku denganmu," ujar Rivaille dingin. "Kau harus bisa profesional dalam berperan, apapun peranmu itu."

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren hingga mereka sudah berada sangat dekat. Eren terkejut melihat Rivaille yang mendekatinya, apalagi ketika tangan Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan langsung saja menciumnya. Otomatis semua orang di ruangan itukaget melihat Rivaille yang langsung mencium Eren. Tangan Mikasa seperti sudah siap untuk menghajar Rivaille, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Rivaille melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan melihat wajah Eren yang sangat memerah. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu pergi menjauh dari Eren dan duduk di kursinya. Ia melirik ke arah Jean dan menatapnya tajam.

"Itu yang kau sebut profesional." ujar Rivaille.

Jean sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan belum syuting saja Rivaille sudah mencium Eren. Christa, Hanji dan Petra yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, diam dan tidak lama mereka berteriak kencang.

"KYAAA! MEREKA ITU REAL!"

"BENERAN ADA CINTA SEGITIGA KAYAKNYA, TOLONG AKU GAK KUAT LAGI!"

"KYAAA~ TERLALU INDAH INI! IMAJINASIKU JADI NYATA YA? YA?"

Terdengar teriakan Christa, Petra dan Hanji bergantian. Mereka tampak sangat senang dan semuanya melirik ke arah mereka. Gadis-gadis seperti mereka itu memang mengerikan jika sedang mendapat asupan secara langsung seperti itu.

"Ehem... Kalau begitu kita akan mulai syutingnya." ujar Hanji berusaha tenang, _behave _Hanji_ behave._

"Tapi siapa yang menjadi sutradara lalu peralatannya?" tanya Armin.

"Nah, kalian yang menjadi pemain utama ya tugasnya hanya menghafal dialog saja. Aku sudah mengkoordinasikan tugas kepada yang tidak bermain dalam film." ujar Hanji.

"Be-begitu rupanya."

"Kalian juga sudah memakai seragam pula. Jadi kita bisa langsung syuting di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Eh? Kenapa depan gerbang?" tanya Reiner.

"Ingat scene awal, dimulai dari Eren bukan? Nah, kita akan mulai dari sana lalu semua adegan yang ada di gerbang atau luar sekolah. Kalau adegan di kelas beda lagi, kita melakukannya bergantian."

"Baiklah."

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka semua berada di halaman sekolah, adegan pertama nanti dimulai dari Eren yang datang terlambat dan terburu-buru masuk ke kelas dan bertemu dengan Rivaille. Hanji langsung saja duduk di kursi dan melihat kameranya. Semua perlengkapan sudah disiapkan dengan baik dan untuk dandanan, dandanan mereka sudah bagus jadi tidak perlu diatur lagi.

Hanji memberikan instruksi lagi kepada semua pemain dan yang tidak bermain menunggu giliran mereka. Yang paling sibuk disini adalah orang-orang yang Hanji tunjuk untuk membantunya di belakang layar.

"Nah, semua siap di posisi. Kamera, rolling, action!" ujar Hanji.

Eren yang berada di depan gerbang yang terbuka langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalamnya sambil berlari dan membawa tasnya. Erd yang bertugas mengambil gambar mengikuti gerakan itu dan berusaha mengambilnya dengan baik.

Eren lari terburu-buru dan Rivaille berjalan perlahan, Eren menabrak Rivaille karena tidak melihatnya dan ia terjatuh begitu juga isi tasnya. Rivaille menatap Eren yang terjatuh itu dan membiarkan juniornya untuk mengatakan dialognya.

"A-aduh!" ujar Eren.

"Kalau jalan pakai matamu, kau taruh dimana matamu itu? Dan bagus sekali, kau baru datang jam segini. Kau hampir terlambat ke kelas." ujar Rivaille dengan tatapan meremehkan, rasanya badan Eren kaku melihat tatapan tajam seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf, Rivaille-senpai. Permisi!" Eren langsung memasukkan barang-barangnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Rivaille.

Rivaille terdiam melihat sosok Eren yang menjauh itu. Ia melihat ada kartu siswa milik Eren yang terjatuh, mungkin tadi Eren lupa memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam tasnya. Rivaille mengambil kartu itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dia melupakan ini. Dasar ceroboh."

"CUT!" terdengar suara Hanji dan syuting scene ini sudah selesai. Hanji terlihat senang dengan Rivaille yang bisa membawakan karakternya dengan baik. Ia memang berusaha membuatnya seperti yang asli. "Kalian hebat sekali! Masih ada banyak lagi, tapi kalian bisa istirahat sekarang giliran Reiner dan Bertholdt ya~"

Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, kedua pemuda itu langsung saja mendekati Hanji. Bahkan dalam cerita mereka digambarkan sebagai sahabat masa kecil seperti aslinya dan sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Karena mereka sudah digambarkan berpacaran, mereka mendapat peran yang cukup penting untuk menyatukan dua pasangan sisanya.

"Baik, semuanya siap-siap! Kamera, rolling and action!"

Erd kembali mengambil gambar dimana Reiner dan Bertholdt sedang berjalan bersama. Dalam scene ini mereka memang diperlihatkan sedang berjalan bersama saja dan saling mengobrol. Memang adegan yang terlihat biasa saja.

Awalnya memang biasa, tapi Hanji menyelipkan sesuatu disana.

Tiba-tiba Reiner langsung saja menarik kerah seragam Bertholdt dan menciumnya. Semua tampak terkejut melihatnya, tapi bagi Petra dan Christa mereka hanya tersenyum lebar sedangkan Hanji tampak berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak karena syuting masih berlangsung.

Tidak lama Reiner melepaskan ciuman itu dan wajah Bertholdt memerah. Reiner tersenyum saja melihat wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu, Reiner?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Aku hanya menagih jatah _morning kiss _untukku. Kau kekasihku, kan." jawab Reiner santai.

Erd memang ahli mengambil gambar sehingga bisa memperoleh semuanya dengan bagus hingga merekam wajah Bertholdt yang benar-benar memerah. Bertholdt hanya menunduk dan tersenyum saja.

"CUT!"

Hanji merasa scene yang mereka bawakan sudah sangat baik, profesional malah. Reiner tanpa ragu-ragu mencium Bertholdt seolah-olah tindakan itu adalah alami. Hanji langsung turun dari kursinya dan mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

"Bravo, kalian hebat sekali," ujar Hanji dengan senyuman lebarnya. "MEREKA TAMPAK REAL SEKALI! YA AMPUN!"

"Aku jadi ngefans dengan Reiner dan Bertholdt." ujar Christa sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melihat Irvin-senpai dan Armin. DEMI APA AKU MAU MELIHAT MEREKA! KYAA!" Petra tampak tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan berteriak.

Reiner tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika Christa mengatakan ngefans padanya, tapi Christa ngefans dengannya ketika dirinya melakukan scene seperti ini bukan dirinya yang seutuhnya. Harapan Reiner agar Christa menyukainya hampir tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sedangkan wajah Armin memerah ketika Petra meneriaki namanya dan Irvin. Ia melirik ke arah Irvin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Rivaille, pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Irvin hanya tersenyum saja. Armin tersenyum canggung dan melirik ke arah lain, ia melihat Eren yang menutupi telinganya.

"Kau kenapa Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Ah? Hanji-senpai, Petra-senpai dan Christa berisik karena teriakan mereka. Aku hanya menutupi telinga sambil menghafal naskah." jawab Eren.

"Begitu..."

"Sekarang giliran Irvin dan Armin!" ujar Hanji bersemangat.

Irvin langsung saja bangun dan mendekati Hanji, begitu juga dengan Armin. Mereka berdua mulai bersiap dan Hanji menuju kursinya, ia meminta Erd dan Guther untuk bersiap-siap merekam scene yang ada.

"Action!"

Armin sedang berdiri melihat ke arah taman kecil, bunga-bunga disana tampak cantik. Armin berjongkok dan ia hendak memetik bunga itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat.

"Kau tidak bisa memetik bunga di sini." ujar Irvin.

Armin menoleh dan melihat Irvin yang mendekatinya. Ia langsung saja buru-buru bangun tapi karena kakinya terkena batu disana, Armin hampir jatuh. Irvin langsung saja menahan tubuh Armin dengan menyentuh pinggang pemuda itu. Wajah Armin memerah ketika merasakan tangan Irvin di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Irvin.

"I-iya. A-aku baik-baik saja." jawab Armin sedikit gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Mereka terdiam dan hanya saling berpandangan, wajah Armin memerah dan melirik ke arah lain tapi ia hanya diam saja begitu juga dengan Irvin yang masih memeluk Armin seperti itu. Armin melirik ke arah Irvin dan kembali melihat ke arah lain.

"Irvin-senpai... A-anu tangannya..." gumam Armin malu.

"Ah? Maafkan aku." ujar Irvin yang akhirnya membantu Armin untuk bangun meski akhirnya Armin malah memeluk Irvin.

"Ah!"

Armin terkejut merasakan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Irvin, buru-buru ia bangun dan menatap wajah sang seniornya lalu membungkuk.

"Aku tidak akan memetik bunga ini lagi. Permisi Irvin-senpai."

Armin langusung berlari meninggalkan Irvin begitu saja, Erd sekarang merekam wajah Irvin yang tampak tersenyum melihat tindakan Armin lalu Gunther juga bertugas merekam Armin yang berlari itu.

"Cut! Ok, kerja yang bagus untuk kalian semua. Kita akan istirahat dulu."

Akhirnya Hanji memutuskan untuk menghentikan syuting karena dirasa sudah cukup scene yang direkam dan ia rasa semua juga butuh istirahat. Apalagi cuaca di luar juga semakin terik membuat mereka kepanasan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali lagi ke dalam." ujar Hanji yang langsung ke ruangan club dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Tidak lama mereka masuk ke dalam dan hawa dingin sudah menyambut mereka karena AC dinyalakan sejak tadi, rasanya sangat sejuk bahkan Eren dan Jean sampai saling menatap tajam hanya demi mendapatkan hawa dingin dekat AC.

"Hei hei, apa-apaan kalian itu? Itu bukan AC milik kalian ya, kami semua juga kepanasan tahu." gumam Ymir melihat Jean dan Eren.

"Ayo Eren duduk disini saja." ujar Mikasa yang menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah." Eren memutuskan untuk duduk, Jean masih saja berdiri di dekat AC.

Hanji melihat semua teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat, entah ada yang mengobrol, sekedar menidurkan wajah di meja atau lainnya. Ia tersenyum saja dan berdehem agar teman-temannya memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kalian semua, kerja bagus hari ini. Aku suka sekali dengan akting kalian lalu dan para pemainn belakang layarnya juga, kerja kalian dalam merekam lalu memberikan pencahayaan dan lainnya. Tanpa kalian juga kita tidak bisa merekam scene tadi." ujar Hanji serius.

Semua tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hanji yang sedikit menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai ketua club, ternyata Hanji bisa juga berwajah seperti itu. Semuanya terdiam dan kembali lagi dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, Hanji-senpai nanti kita syuting lagi atau besok?" tanya Sasha.

Hanji melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk menyudahi syuting hari ini, masih ada hari berikutnya. Hanji sampai melingkari hari dimulainya festival dan memberi tanda di kalender sebagai pengingat. Tapi Hanji terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu, memang ada scene saat sore dan malam hari. Ia langsung saja memukul meja dan bangun.

"KITA AKAN MELANJUTKANNYA!"

"EH?!"

Yang lain tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan Hanji kecuali dengan Petra dan Christa yang bersemangat, mereka berpikir untuk mengakhiri syuting hari ini. Tapi Hanji menginginkan syuting berlanjut.

"Hei, kalian jangan bermalas-malasan. Kita kena deadline bukan?" ujar Hanji.

"Kalau film biasa sih aku mau saja syuting sampai malam. Tapi Hanji-senpai ini film BL." ujar Jean depresi.

"Terus? Semua film sama saja."

Sepertinya Jean kalah beradu kata-kata dengan Hanji. Tapi memang apapun filmnya mereka harus profesional menjalankannya demi kualitas film yang bagus. Sasha yang memakan kentangnya hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Aku juga tidak ada kegiatan di liburan ini, sebaiknya kita selesaikan lebih cepat film ini." ujar Sasha.

"Tuh kan~ nanti kita akan syuting lagi. Kurasa cuaca di luar juga cocok."

Eren terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Hanji, ia tidak terlalu peduli jika mereka akan syuting lagi atau tidak tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah ketika ia harus melakukan scene mesra dengan Rivaille. Ia bahkan malu untuk membayangkan hal itu, membaca naskah seperti itu saja malu.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya, tadi pagi Rivaille mencium bibirnya dan memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sensasi ciuman itu, padahal itu hanya contoh.

Katakan saja seperti itu.

Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille yang sedang membaca naskah, tidak sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan wajah Eren mendadak memerah. Ia langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia melihat naskah miliknya dan menutup wajahnya dengan naskah itu.

Rivaille hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Eren. Mikasa melirik Eren yang memegang naskahnya itu, tapi ia bingung dengan tingkah Eren yang memegang naskah secara terbalik. Apa Eren sedang bercanda atau apa?

"Eren, naskahmu terbalik." ujar Mikasa.

"Eh?!" Eren langsung membalikkan lagi naskahnya dan ia melihat sekilas Rivaille tersenyum. Ia merasa malu dan ingin loncat saja dari jendela.

"Nah, nanti kita syuting lagi~" ujar Hanji senang.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam lima sore dan semuanya keluar ruangan. Mereka hendak mencari tempat yang bagus untuk memulai syuting. Hanji melihat ke arah taman belakang dan merasa cuaca sangat bagus disana, kau akan bisa melihat matahari terbenam dengan jelas disini.

"Hei, kita syuting disini saja." ujar Hanji.

"Untuk scene apa ya?" tanya Sasha yang mendekat dan membawa beberapa peralatan.

"Sceneku dan Eren ya?" ujar Rivaille melirik Hanji.

"Ping pong. Benar sekali, Rivaille. Sekarang giliran kalian lagi. Kau ingat scene ini?"

"Iya."

Hanji tersenyum dan ia ingin melihat teman-teman yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan. Semua yang tidak berperan dalam film ini memang menyiapkan peralatan dan selalu sibuk di awal syuting seperti ini. Seperti Ymir yang kembali mengecek kondisi kamera, Erd dan Gunther yang nanti akan mengambil gambar juga dibantu oleh Connie dan Auruo. Sasha yang mengurusi pencahayaan dibantu oleh Mikasa sedangkan Petra dan Christa mengurus beberapa hal sisanya terutama untuk kostum dan tata rias nanti.

Setelah semua peralatan siap, syuting pun bisa dimulai. Hanji langsung melirik ke arah dua pemeran yang akan syuting terlebih dahulu, ia berdehem melihat Rivaille dan Eren yang sedang membaca naskah.

"Kita semua sudah siap. Ayo, kalian juga." ujar Hanji.

"Iya." ujar keduanya yang mulai bersiap-siap di posisinya.

"Action!"

Scene ini dibuka dengan fokus kepada sebuah pohon besar di halaman belakang, kebetulan sekali angin juga sedang berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi menambah kesan sejuk dan menenangkan. Di bawah pohon itu ada Eren yang sedang memejamkan mata dan saat ini ia akan bermonolog, Gunther mengambil gambar Eren saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Rivaille-senpai. Kenapa dia selalu saja mencari masalah denganku? Memangnya aku salah apa," ujar Eren. "Apa karena aku ini terlihat enak untuk menjadi korban _bully _khususnya begitu?"

Disini diceritakan Eren mengeluh tentang Rivaille yang selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengannya. Memang Hanji melakukan syuting ini dengan scene secara acak dan disesuaikan dengan kondisi alam juga agar bisa efisien dalam mengambil gambar.

Lalu kamera merekam Rivaille yang berjalan mendekat ke arah pohon, tentu saja mendengar keluhan Eren tadi. Rivaille terdiam dan sepertinya Eren belum menyadari keberadaannya, ia membiarkan Eren terus mengoceh tentang dirinya sampai akhirnya ia rasa harus dihentikan.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali membicarakan tentangku."

Eren terkejut mendengar suara itu, ia langsung saja bangun dan melihat sosok Rivaille yang berdiri di belakang pohon dengan wajah datarnya. Rasanya ia malu sekali karena pembicaraannya didengar oleh Rivaille.

"Ah, itu... Ehehehe..." Eren hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Kalau ingin mengatakan kejelekan orang lain, katakan langsung di hadapannya." ujar Rivaille.

"Ti-tidak kok Rivaille-senpai. Maafkan aku."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Eren itu, lucu juga melihat anak itu panik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Eren masih saja menunduk karena tidak berani melihat wajah Rivaille tapi ia terkejut ketika merasa ada tangan hangat yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Eh?" Eren bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak usah mengatakan hal buruk lagi, kalau mau bilang harusnya bertatapan langsung seperti ini."

Rivaille sedikit menarik rambut Eren agar pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya, mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi tangan Rivaille malah menarik rambut Eren dan membuat pemuda itu kesakitan.

"A-aduh se-senpai?! Sa-sakit..."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Seharusnya kau bayangkan rasa sakit jika orang lain membicarakan kejelekanmu itu."

Akhirnya Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Eren, Eren bernapas lega melihatnya. Rivaille mengacak-acak rambut Eren dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Eren cemberut saja melihat Rivaille seperti itu, tapi ia menyentuh dadanya dan kembali bermonolog.

"Kenapa saat ia menyentuh rambutku, hatiku berdebar kencang?" gumam Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cut!" teriak Hanji.

Akhirnya Erd dan Gunther berhenti mengambil gambar dan Hanji tersenyum puas melihat Eren, apalagi Eren membawakan karakternya dengan alami. Ia langsung saja mendekati Eren dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau hebat sekali, Eren. Aktingmu terkesan alami." ujar Hanji.

"Eh? Ah, terima kasih." gumam Eren pelan dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Scene tadi cukup manis. Rivaille-senpai itu Do-S ya?" ujar Christa sambil melirik Rivaille dan menatap Petra.

"Kyaaa! Tadi wajah Eren dan Rivaille-senpai dekat kan? Aduh~ mereka cocok sekali, real seperti Reiner dan Bertholdt!" Petra tampak senang dan heboh sendiri.

"Hei hei, jangan memulainya tanpa aku." tahu-tahu Hanji mendekati mereka.

Mereka bertiga mulai mengobrol tentang betapa indahnya scene tadi dan Eren merasa semakin malu, apalagi saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Rivaille.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Kali ini sungguhan. Tidak. Bahkan sedari tadi jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang sejak syuting. Ia berusaha menutupi dengan aktingnya dan entah kenapa debaran jantungnya seperti ini.

'Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.' batin Eren yang melirik Rivaille.

Apakah Eren mulai merasakan perasaan khusus kepada Rivaille? Sejak awal ia memang merasa Rivaille adalah orang yang keren tapi tidak pernah ia memikirkan hal seperti sekarang.

'Rivaille-senpai...'

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, disini Yami-chan...^^

Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang sudah memberi review, maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dengan dukungan juga kritik yang diberikan. Juga kepada silent reader yang membaca fic ini, aku senang sekali.

Aku akan mengikutsertakan fic ini dalam challenge yang diadakan Aphin yaitu "Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01". Mengingat tidak akan membuat banyak chapter untuk fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, 3 pair di dalamnya (RivaEren, EruMin, ReiBerth) ada hints dengan chara lain demi jalan cerita tapi tetap kembali pada 3 pair utama.

Dedicated for Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01

* * *

**Let's Make a BL Movie**

* * *

Eren tidak mengerti lagi dengan dirinya yang merasakan perasaan tertentu pada Rivaille. Apalagi sejak mereka mulai melakukan syuting untuk film yang akan ditampilkan saat festival sekolah nanti.

Demi apapun, Eren bahkan menganggap Rivaille semakin lama semakin keren. Apalagi mereka melakukan banyak adegan romantis yang cukup membuat debaran jantung Eren naik-turun seperti naik _roller coaster_. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Mikasa tidak mencegahnya belakangan ini, entah apa yang terjadi dengan saudara angkatnya itu.

Sekarang sudah pertengahan musim panas dan beberapa adegan film juga sudah rampung. Memang tidak mudah membuat para cowok yang katanya normal itu mau membuat film BL seperti ini. Tapi bukan Hanji namanya jika tidak bisa melakukannya, dia sudah memberikan ketujuh cowok peran utama itu jampi-jampi agar mau melakukannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hanji sedang menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya di ruangan club. Cuaca di luar memang terasa semakin panas karena sekarang sudah mencapai puncak musim panas. Hanji mengipasi dirinya dengan naskah yang ia bawa dan ia memakan es krim yang ia beli sebelum kemari.

"Hmm, mereka semua lama." gumam Hanji.

Belum lama Hanji mengatakan hal itu tidak lama pintu ruangan club terbuka dan datanglah sosok Rivaille, Irvin juga Ymir dan Christa. Hanji tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu datang dan langsung memanggil mereka dengan menggerakkan tangannya.

"Sini sini~" panggil Hanji.

"Iya senpai..." Christa langsung mendekati Hanji sedangkan Ymir memilih untuk duduk begitu juga dengan Rivaille dan Irvin.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang Hanji dan Christa bicarakan, tapi mereka bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah hal yang aneh. Lihat saja, wajah mereka. Tidak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan datanglah Eren, Mikasa juga Armin. Hanji dan Chritsa melirik ke arah mereka dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang." ujar Christa.

"Iya." ujar Armin yang tersenyum dan memilih untuk duduk di dekat AC, begitu juga Eren dan Mikasa.

"Aduh, panas sekali~" keluh Eren yang langsung merebahkan wajahnya di meja, ia merasa sangat kepanasan hari ini.

Memang di luar cuaca sedang terik-teriknya, mungkin jika memasak telur di jalanan telur bisa langsung matang karena terlalu panas. Padahal suhu AC di ruangan ini sudah yang terendah, seharusnya ruangan itu rasanya dingin tapi Eren tetap saja merasakan kepanasan. Eren langsung membuka dua kancing seragam teratasnya dan mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. Dia tidak sadar ada yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Christa yang kebetulan ingin kembali ke kursinya melihat sosok Rivaille yang melirik ke arah Eren. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak histeris di depan mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa, Christa?" tanya Ymir bingung.

"Ah? Bukan apa-apa. Ihihihi..." ujar Christa sambil tertawa pelan.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Gunter, Erd, Aurou, Petra, Connie dan Sasha yang baru datang. Mereka langsung berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan club dan duduk, sepertinya mereka merasa kepanasan. Bahkan Aurou langsung ke dekat AC dan berdiri disana.

"Hei, kau menghalangi Aurou!" teriak Petra. "Kita semua kepanasan disini."

"Iya iya."

"Ah? Yang belum datang Reiner, Bertholdt dan Jean ya." gumam Hanji.

"Nanti kita akan langsung syuting?" tanya Eren.

"Iya, sayang. Meski cuaca panas seperti ini kalian tidak keberatan bukan~"

"Hanji-senpai, kau juga menyuruh kami semua membawa beberapa baju maksudnya apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan saja."

Hanji langsung saja bangun dan hendak membuka pintu, kebetulan sekali Bertholdt dan Reiner sudah datang. Hanji langsung menyambut mereka dan mengajak kedua pemuda itu untuk masuk. Tapi ia merasa heran karena Jean belum datang.

"Sudah hamapir jam 12 dan Jean belum datang," gumam Hanji. "Bagaimana bisa kita menjalankan syuting tanpanya?"

Armin yang kebetulan membaca ulang naskahnya terkejut mendengar ponselnya yang berdering, ada email masuk ke ponselnya. Ia membacanya dan menghela napas melihat isi pesan itu.

"Hanji-senpai, Jean bilang tidak bisa datang hari ini." ujar Armin.

"Eh?!" Hanji terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Armin, begitu juga Petra dan Christa.

"Kau tahu darimana, Armin?" tanya Petra.

"Tadi Jean mengirim email padaku bahwa dia tidak bisa datang."

Sepertinya Armin lebih baik tidak mengatakan hal itu, ketiga gadis ini langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Armin. Tapi tampaknya Hanji yang paling tidak bisa menahan diri sehingga dia yang pertama kali berteriak.

"YA AMPUN! JEAN SAMPAI KASIH TAHUNYA KE ARMIN DOANG LHO~ ARMIN DOANG, KENAPA BUKAN YANG LAINNYA?! ADUH! ADA APA GERANGAN?!" teriak Hanji heboh.

Rivaille hanya melirik datar ke arah Hanji yang tampak heboh itu dan memilih melihat naskah yang ia baca. Sebenarnya manik hitamnya tertuju ke arah pemuda manis berambut cokelat yang masih merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ternyata Jean memang cocok jadi pihak ketiga ya. Ihihihi..." tawa Christa pelan.

"Jean mau mengganggu hubungan Irvin-senpai dan Armin ya? Aduh, cinta segitiga yang indah." ujar Petra dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hampir semuanya memaklumi fantasi liar ketiga gadis ini, tapi wajah Armin memerah dibilang seperti itu. Ia melirik ke arah lain dan kebetulan bertemu pandang dengan Irvin, wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia memilih untuk melihat Hanji.

"Hanji-senpai, kan kami teman! Masa tidak boleh saling memberi kabar?" tanya Armin.

"Hee, iya iya boleh kok Armin sayang~" ujar Hanji yang mendekati Armin dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Sekarang pinjam ponselmu ya, aku akan menghubungi Jean."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Kita datang hari ini bukan tanpa alasan. Lihat saja barang bawaan yang kalian bawa semua. Tidak mau jadi sia-sia bukan?"

Hanji langsung mengambil ponsel Armin dan menghubungi Jean. Dia ingin semua anggota clubnya berkumpul dan ia akan menceritakan rencananya hari ini. Ia tidak ingin hanya karena Jean tidak datang, semua rencana yang sudah ia susun akan berantakan.

Beralih ke Eren yang mulai bangun dan melirik naskah yang kembali Armin pegang, manik hijau Eren fokus pada satu scene yang memang membuatnya bingung. Scene tentang kejadian di pantai dan segala macamnya.

'Bagaimana kita syuting scene itu?' batin Eren.

Hanji masih saja menghubungi Jean dan tidak lama sambungan telepon tersambung. Hanji langsung saja membentak Jean layaknya preman yang meminta jatah kepada orang yang lewat wilayahnya. Hanji memang bisa galak seperti Ymir untuk hal-hal tertentu.

"Hei kau, cepatlah bangun dan pergi ke ruangan club! Acara ini tidak akan dimulai tanpamu!" teriak Hanji.

"Senpai, bisa beri aku waktu untuk istirahat? Minimal untuk mengembalikan kewarasanku karena syuting film BL itu." ujar Jean dari seberang telepon.

"Tidak ada tapi, Jean. Apa aku harus membocorkan bahwa aku sengaja memanggil kalian semua demi liburan di pantai?"

Semua langsung melirik ke arah Hanji, berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu. Eren dan Armin yang berada disamping Hanji tahu ucapan Hanji itu. Eren mengangguk saja karena terjawab sudah pertanyaannya mengenai scene di pantai itu.

"Kalau 15 menit lagi kau tidak datang akan kutambahkan scene dimana Reiner dan Bertholdt akan memperkosamu di atap sekolah, mengerti?!"

Hanji langsung menutup telepon dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Armin. Ia tersenyum senang dan melirik ke arah Bertholdt juga Reiner, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Petra berani bertanya kepada Hanji.

"Hanji-senpai, memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Petra.

"Jadi begini. Aku sengaja memanggil kalian semua hari ini dan menyuruh kalian membawa baju tambahan karena kita akan pergi menginap di villa selama tiga hari dua malam. Disana ada pantai yang bagus, jadi kita sekalian berlibur." ujar Hanji.

"Hee, ternyata itu tujuannya." gumam Ymir.

"Pantai!" Connie terlihat senang.

"Tapi! Bukan berarti liburan semata ya? Kalian para pemain tentu tahu scene yang belum kita buat sama sekali, bukan?"

"Scene pantai..." ujar Eren.

"Tepat sekali. Hanya scene-scene pantai saja yang belum kita filmkan. Jadi selama kita menginap kita akan syuting sekaligus berlibur. Aku baik kan?"

Rivaille menghela napas saja mendengar ucapan Hanji itu sedangkan Irvin tersenyum saja. Beberapa dari mereka tampak senang karena mereka akan berlibur. Eren terdiam dan melirik Mikasa juga Armin yang sepertinya biasa saja dengan liburan bersama ini.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka dan Jean sudah datang dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya, sepertinya ia berlari untuk segera sampai di ruangan club. Hanji melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan waktu sudah berlalu 10 menit sejak ia menghubungi Jean tadi.

"10 menit. Hmm, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menambahkan scene kau akan diapa-apakan oleh Reiner dan Bertholdt~" ujar Hanji kecewa.

"Justru karena itu... aku datang... lebih cepat..." ujar Jean yang berusaha mengatur napasnya yang hampir hilang karena capek berlari.

"Kenapa juga harus kita?" gumam Reiner yang melirik ke arah Bertholdt dan Bertholdt hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

"Nah, karena semua sudah berkumpul... Apa mau langsung berangkat?" tanya Hanji.

"Ayo!"

Jean melirik Hanji dengan tatapan tajam dan ia merasa kesal. Baru saja ia buru-buru datang dan sekarang ia harus turun tangga lagi. Kurang mengesalkan apa? Semuanya mulai keluar ruangan satu per satu dan Eren melihat Jean yang tidak berjalan. Eren mendekati Jean dan mengajaknya.

"Ayo kita turun. Aku tahu kau capek, kubantu saja jalannya." ujar Eren.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri." ujar Jean yang menepis tangan Eren.

"Uh, apa-apaan kau? Aku berusaha membantumu tapi kau malah begitu."

Eren langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Jean untuk menyusul Mikasa dan Armin. Jean mulai berjalan tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari Rivaille yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Jalan lebih cepat bocah!" ujar Rivaille yang langsung melewati Jean.

Untuk sekali lagi Jean hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati apalagi karena Rivaille. Tapi ia tidak menyangka tadi Eren ingin membantunya, ia bisa melihat Eren yang sudah berada jauh di depannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Tidak lama mereka semua sudah berada di depan gerbang dan ada mobil yang menungggu mereka, sepertinya Hanji sudah menghubungi supir keluarganya untuk menjemput mereka semua. Barang-barang bawaan mereka ditaruh di bagasi dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo kita berangkat." ujar Hanji.

* * *

"Pantai!"

Sepertinya nuansa pantai yang cerah dengan laut yang jernih membuat siapapun merasa senang datang ke pantai apalagi di liburan musim panas seperti sekarang. Mereka semua telah sampai di villa milik Hanji dan pantai tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dan sudah ditetapkan kamar antara laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah. Satu kamar akan ditempati oleh dua orang dan mereka semua bebas berpasangan dengan siapapun. Mikasa tidak rela dirinya terpisah dari Eren, bahkan ia memaksa ingin dipasangkan dengan Eren.

"Tidak bisa Mikasa sayang, kau itu perempuan. Mana mungkin laki-laki dan perempuan tidur satu kamar. Lebih baik kau tidur denganku saja~" ujar Hanji yang menyeret Mikasa untuk menjadi teman sekamarnya. "Ah, jangan lupa juga nanti sore kita akan syuting. Siang ini adalah jam bebas."

Sedangkan masalah yang dihadapi laki-lakinya adalah jumlah yang tidak seimbang, berarti ada yang harus satu kamar bertiga agar jumlahnya pas. Lagipula masing-masing kamar cukup luas dan bisa ditempati oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

"Sudah kita saja yang bertiga." ujar Erd kepada Gunther dan Aurou.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke kamar masing-masing."

Eren berpasangan dengan Armin, Jean dan Connie, Reiner dengan Bertholdt dan Irvin dengan Rivaille. Mereka semua ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat sejenak. Cuaca yang cukup terik ini memang membuat mereka ingin bermalas-malasan di kamar, tapi jika ada pantai lain ceritanya. Mungkin saja mereka semua akan menuju pantai untuk berenang.

Begitu Eren dan Armin sampai di kamar mereka, hal yang pertama kali Eren lakukan adalah menyalakan AC lalu naik ke kasur dan ia berguling-guling karena merasa senang bisa istirahat. Armin hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Eren, kau jangan lupa bereskan barang bawaanmu," ujar Armin yang sudah merapikan barang-barangnya. "Setelah ini kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Hmm, sepertinya berenang bagus ya. Ayo Armin kita berenang." ujar Eren yang langsung bangun.

"Padahal aku ingin menghafal naskah."

"Sudahlah, ayo. Kan sekarang juga waktu bebas."

Eren langsung menggenggam tangan Armin dan membawa pemuda itu menuju keluar kamar, mereka ingin pergi ke pantai untuk berenang. Sepertinya bukan hanya mereka saja yang memiliki pikiran yang sama, hampir semuanya sudah berada di lantai dasar dan mereka hendak ke pantai.

"Eren, kau akan ke pantai juga?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya. Ayo kita pergi bersama." ujar Eren.

Mikasa mengangguk dengan senyuman dan ia beserta kedua teman masa kecilnya itu pergi ke pantai. Tujuan mereka ke pantai ada yang ingin berenang, bersantai dan lain sebagainya asal bisa menenangkan hati.

Pantai ini memang sedang ramai tapi setidaknya mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk bersantai. Hanji, Aurou, Jean, Gunther, Petra, Christa, Ymir dan Connie memilih untuk bermain voli pantai. Mikasa, Eren dan Armin memilih untuk berenang. Sasha hanya bersantai dan memakan semangka ditemani oleh Bertholdt dan Reiner. Sedangkan Irvin dan Rivaille memilih untuk bersantai.

Manik hitam Rivaille memperhatikan Eren yang berenang, ia bisa melihat adik kelasnya itu tampak bersemangat untuk berenang. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah itu, Irvin sampai terkejut melihat Rivaille tersenyum seperti itu. Bahkan ia merasa sejak syuting film ini Rivaille lebih banyak tersenyum, apalagi jika berkaitan dengan Eren.

"Sepertinya kau selalu mengawasi adik kelas kita yang satu itu, Rivaille." ujar Irvin yang menunjuk ke arah Eren.

Rivaille melirik ke arah Irvin dan ia hanya mendengus pelan saja, berusaha mengacuhkan Irvin. Tapi Irvin tahu bahwa pandangan mata Rivaille selalu tertuju ke arah Eren, dia tidak tahu alasan yang jelas tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari diri Rivaille karena Eren.

Sedangkan Eren masih asyik berenang dengan Mikasa dan Arrmin. Ia terus berenang menuju tengah laut tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kakinya kram, ia berusaha untuk mengatasi masalah itu dan menganggap kakinya sakit karena hal biasa tapi entah kenapa semakin lama kakinya terasa semakin sakit.

'Ah, kakiku sakit sekali. Eh?' batin Eren.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia berada di tengah laut dan tenggelam karena tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya yang kram itu. Mikasa dan Armin terkejut melihat Eren tidak muncul ke permukaan.

"Eren!" panggil Armin.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi mengawasi Eren langsung saja berlari menuju laut dan berenang untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Mikasa dan Armin sampai terkejut melihat Rivaille yang langsung saja berenang untuk menolong Eren.

Rivaille langsung menarik tangan Eren dan membawanya keluar dari lautan, ia membawa Eren ke pinggir pantai dan merebahkannya disana. Mata Eren tertutup sepertinya ia pingsan atau kebanyakan menelan air. Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Irvin, Bertholdt dan Reiner yang melihat Rivaille langsung mendekatinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Rivaille langsung saja mencium bibir Eren. Mikasa terkejut melihatnya dan ia geram, tapi Armin menahannya karena tahu Rivaille memberikan napas buatan untuk Eren. Mikasa berusaha menahan emosinya dan hanya melihat dalam diam.

"Eren, bangunlah." ujar Rivaille yang kembali memberikan napas buatan berkali-kali pada Eren.

"Eren, kau tidak apa?" tanya Mikasa yang mendekati Eren.

"Eh?"

Sepertinya Eren belum sepenuhnya sadar, karena manik hijaunya masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Akhirnya ia tersadar dan melihat ke depannya, wajah Rivaille hanya berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Rona merah langsung menyebar dari wajahnya dan ia mundur dari Rivaille.

"Eh?! Rivaille-senpai!" teriak Eren malu.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Mikasa langsung mendekati Eren dan membelai rambut Eren.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Eren pelan dan menyentuh bibirnya.

Ia merasa saat tidak sadar tadi ada yang menyentuh bibirnya, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Ia mengingat Rivaille yang berada sangat dekat dengannya dan wajahnya kembali memerah saat tahu siapa yang memberinya napas buatan tadi.

Rivaille hanya menatap Eren datar tapi tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan mereka. Sasha yang melihat hal itu masih memakan semangkanya dan melirik ke arah Hanji, Petra dan Christa yang baru saja selesai bermain voli pantai.

'Mereka melewatkan moment indah tadi.' batin Sasha.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan sudah waktunya untuk syuting. Beberapa dari mereka sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan dan wajar saja jika pengunjung pantai yang lain sesekali melirik ke arah mereka. Tapi Hanji tidak peduli dan ia meminta ketujuh pemain utamanya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa _fanservice _yang akan didapat hari ini." ujar Hanji sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tadi senpai melewatkan satu moment. Eren tenggelam dan Rivaille-senpai memberinya napas buatan." ujar Sasha.

Hanji yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam san menjatuhkan naskah yang ia pegang. Bahkan Christa dan Petra yang membantu menyiapkan kostum langsung menoleh ke arah Sasha dan mendekati gadis itu.

"APA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMANGGILKU?!" teriak Hanji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Petra.

"Iya. Kalian melewatkan moment Rivaille-senpai memberikan napas buatan kepada Eren karena Eren tenggelam." jawab Sasha.

Christa dan Petra langsung shock mendengarnya. Ia mengerti kenapa Hanji berteriak seperti tadi. Petra langsung mengguncang bahu Sasha dan Christa menatap Sasha dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ke kami?!" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ini aku baru saja bilang pada kalian." ujar Sasha.

Ketiga gadis ini depresi karena melewatkan satu moment, justru moment bagus itu dilihat oleh Sasha yang tidak menjadikan Rivaille dan Eren sebagai pasangan. Mungkin inilah cobaan mereka bertiga sebagai _fujoshi._

"Ehem, baiklah! Syutingnya kita mulai!" teriak Hanji bersemangat.

"Senpai, kau jangan teriak terus. Kau tidak malu diilihat banyak orang?" ujar Jean.

"Berisik kau! Orang yang sengaja menghindari syuting. Baiklah, Rivaille dan Eren kalian berdua sudah siap? Adegan pertama dimulai dari kalian. Kamera, rolling, action!"

Akhirnya Gunther, Erd dan Connie mulai melakukan tugas mereka untuk mengambil gambar sedangkan Rivaille dan Eren mulai berperan. Scene yang mereka tampilkan saat ini adalah ketika Eren sedang melamun dan memandang senja lalu Rivaille mendekatinya dan mereka hampir berciuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ri-Rivaille senpai..." gumam Eren gugup.

Rivaille berdiri disamping Eren dan memperhatikan wajah Eren. Eren merasa debaran jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tidak tahu dialog apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan sekarang. Seolah-olah tatapan mata Rivaille seperti mampu menelanjangi Eren, Eren merasa tidak berkutik.

"Kenapa lama?" gumam Petra.

"Sstt..." ujar Hanji.

Rivaille menatap Eren dan merasa adik kelasnya itu melupakan dialog, ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sedikit improvisasi dialog agar Eren bisa mengikutinya.

"Memang apa bagusnya kau memandang senja?" tanya Rivaille yang menyentuh dagu Eren dan memaksa manik hijau itu menatap wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak melihatku saja?"

"Ah! A-apa... apa maksudnya?" tanya Eren sedikit berteriak malu.

Hanji menyadari bahwa ada dialog yang tidak ada dalam naskah dan membiarkannya, ia ingin ketiga kameraman tetap bertugas mengambil gambar itu. Hanji merasa akan ada sesuatu yang bagus dan sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Iya. Kurasa daripada kau melihat senja, lihat saja aku."

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren, Eren merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Bahkan rasanya berisik sekali, Eren tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya seperti ini. Tubuhnya juga terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Sedetik kemudian, Eren menyadari bibir Rivaille kembali menempel di bibirnya.

Hanji berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak dan merekam adegan ini dulu. Ia memperhatikan Eren yang sangat menjiwai perannya itu. Tidak lama Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Eren dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Eren.

"CUT!" teriak Hanji senang.

Ia langsung saja mendekati Rivaille dan akan menerjangnya, tapi Rivaille berhasil menghindar. Hanji sampai jatuh tapi ia langsung bangun dan senyuman terlihat di wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Christa dan Petra yang merasa senang melihat adegan ciuman Rivaille dan Eren sekali lagi.

"Improvisasi yang sangat bagus, Rivaille!" ujar Hanji senang.

"Kyaa! Mereka real!" teriak Petra dan Christa bersamaan.

Mikasa berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Rivaille yang sudah berapa kali membuat bibir Eren tidak perawan karena ciuman. Irvin hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Rivaille itu.

"Hanji, sekarang giliranku dan Armin kan?" ujar Irvin.

Hanji masih tampak bersemangat melihat adegan itu dan tersadar dengan ucapan dari Irvin, ia langsung saja mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Irvin juga Armin untuk syuting. Petra yang paling semangat melihat pasangan ini, sepertinya ia sangat mendukung mereka berdua.

"Baik, kalian sudah siap? Kamera, rolling, action!" ujar Hanji.

Adegan berikutnya adalah Irvin dan Armin yang berjalan-jalan melihat laut. Diceritakan akan ada adegan pernyataan cinta disini, Armin akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalankan peran itu. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa malu yang meliputi dirinya.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus, kau setuju?" tanya Irvin.

"Ah iya. Aku suka mataharinya." jawab Armin.

Gunther memang pandai mencari posisi yang bagus dalam mengambil gambar lalu ditambahkan dengan kemampuan Aurou juga Connie dan Erd. Mereka adalah kombinasi yang hebat.

Irvin melirik ke arah Armin yang merapikan rambutnya karena tertiup angin, ia menggenggam tangan Armin dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Irvin-senpai?" tanya Armin.

"Armin, percayakah kau pada cinta?" tanya Irvin.

"Eh? Pe-percaya saja."

"Kalau misalnya aku mencintaimu. Apa kau akan percaya?"

Armin terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dan wajahnya memerah, meski ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi tapi tetap saja wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu secara langsung seperti sekarang.

"A-aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Armin. Mungkin kau akan mengiraku aneh atau apa tapi inilah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu."

Armin langsung saja memeluk Irvin dan Irvin tersenyum. Memang dibandingkan Eren, Armin lebih bisa menjalankan peran meski harus beradegan romantis seperti ini. Irvin tersenyum dan menatap Armin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, ciuman pertama mereka dimulai.

Rasanya Petra ingin berteriak saat ini juga tapi mulutnya ditahan oleh Christa. Hanji tersenyum melihat adegan itu dan tidak lama menyudahi syuting scene mereka berdua. Hanji merasa keduanya sangat cocok lalu seperti biasa ia akan heboh.

"AKU GAK KUAT! ITU IRVIN-SENPAI DENGAN ARMIN!" teriak Petra heboh setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Christa.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, senpai. Tapi kalau kau tadi berteriak akan mengganggu filmnya." ujar Christa.

"ADUH~ AKU GAGAL PAHAM DENGAN IRVIN YANG MEMPERLAKUKAN ARMIN LAYAKNYA TUAN PUTRI. LEMAH LEMBUT BEGITU~" teriak Hanji heboh.

Armin hanya bisa menunduk malu. Bagaimanapun adegan ciuman itu selain yang pertama dalam film ini juga yang pertama kali baginya, ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Irvin yang hangat pada bibirnya. Armin menunduk malu dan memilih untuk melihat arah lain saja.

"Ihihihi... Sekarang waktunya adegan Reiner dan Bertholdt ya." ujar Hanji.

"Hanji-senpai kalau mereka saja yang syuting kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Jean.

"Kau itu berisik sekali. Adeganmu kan nanti malam. Kau tahu kan?"

"Ah!"

Jean langsung memeriksa naskahnya dan ia teringat tentang adegan itu. Ia menghela napas saja dan mau tidak mau baru bisa syuting nanti malam. Padahal lebih cepat syuting lebih baik. Tapi Hanji lebih suka menyesuaikan setting tempat sesuai dengan keadaan sebenarnya jadi jika dalam adegan itu harusnya sore, bagaimana caranya mereka harus syuting saat sore juga.

Akhirnya Reiner dan Bertholdt sudah bersiap melakukan syuting. Sebenarnya adegan mereka tidak terlalu susah karena hanya berjalan sambil bermesraan saja. Tapi Hanji ingin menambahkan sesuatu.

"Jean, kau juga bergegas sekarang." ujar Hanji.

"Sekarang bukan adeganku kan?" tanya Jean.

"Iya. Tapi kurasa akan lebih bagus jika saat kau sedang galau memikirkan Eren ada Reiner dan Bertholdt yang lewat dan kalian bercerita."

Jean menghela napas dan ia bersiap-siap. Setelah itu ia juga bergabung dengan kedua temannya itu. Adegan ini dimulai dari Jean yang hanya duduk sendirian sambil menatap langit senja lalu Reiner dan Bertholdt yang muncul dan mendekati Jean. Memang scene ini tidak ada dalam naskah tapi Hanji merasa akan ada perkembangan yang lebih bagus jika adegan ini ditambahkan dalam filmnya.

"Kapankah dia menyadari perasaanku?" ujar Jean.

Jean mengerti apa yang Hanji inginkan dan ia bisa melakukan adegan awal dengan baik. Reiner dan Bertholdt juga diperlihatkan sedang bermesraan dan melihat Jean yang hanya sendirian saja.

"Ada apa, Jean?" tanya Bertholdt yang menghampiri Jean.

"Ah, Bertholdt dan Reiner. Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Jean.

"Paling-paling kau memikirkan Eren." celetuk Reiner.

"Hei!" Jean tampak tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Reiner. Jean sendiri juga percuma kalau memikirkan seseorang tapi tidak bertindak." ujar Bertholdt.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kalau kau memang menyukai Eren ya katakan saja padanya."

Jean terdiam mendengar ucapan Bertholdt. Padahal dialog dalam adegan ini sama sekali tidak dibuat dan ketiga orang ini harus mencari improvisasi sendiri. Semua berkat ucapan Bertholdt dan seolah-olah membuat adegan yang Hanji inginkan terasa lebih nyata.

"Akan kupikirkan itu." gumam Jean.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke penginapan, sudah hampir jam makan malam."

Bertholdt dan Reiner pergi meninggalkan Jean dan sekarang fokus kamera ke arah Jean yang sedang galau memikirkan Eren. Hanji memperhatikan semuanya dan dirasa sudah cukup ia menghentikan adegan ini.

"Cut! Kalian bertiga hebat sekali, improvisasi kalian itu aku acungi jempol." ujar Hanji.

"Terima kasih." ujar ketiganya.

"Baik, syuting sore ini selesai dan sekarang saatnya kita kembali ke villa."

Semuanya mulai membereskan peralatan yang ada. Hanji menatap ke arah teman-temannya dan memasang senyuman yang entah bermakna apa. Sepertinya akan terjadi suatu hal yang mengejutkan malam ini.

* * *

Malam telah tiba dan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, setelah semuanya mandi lalu makan malam mereka bersantai. Hanji memperhatikan teman-temannya dan berdehem agar mereka menatap ke arahnya.

"Jam 11 nanti kita akan syuting." ujar Hanji.

"Heee?!" Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Hanji.

"Senpai, aku mau tidur. Capek." ujar Eren.

"Dasar bayi, jam segini sudah ngantuk." ujar Jean.

Eren merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan Jean itu dan ia menatap Jean dengan tatapan kesal. Mikasa berusaha menenangkan Eren yang emosinya tersulut oleh Jean dan ia menatap Jean dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kenapa harus jam 11?" tanya Ymir.

"Naskahku kan ada acara uji nyali sekitar jam segitu bukan? Sekalian juga kita mengadakan uji nyali untuk diri kita dan syuting. Hebat kan!" ujar Hanji.

Entah mereka harus senang atau apa mendnegar ucapan Hanji itu. Uji nyali memang hal yang wajar tapi melakukannya sambil syuting itu sedikit gila. Sepertinya Hanji menggunakan sistem improvisasi untuk adegan-adegan terakhir. Memang semua adegan awal sudah dilakukan sesuai dengan naskahnya dan hanya adegan ini saja yang belum difilmkan.

"Senpai kalau misalnya kita uji nyali lalu siapa yang merekam syutingnya?" tanya Connie.

"Jadi uji nyali ketujuh orang ini akan dilakukan dan kita merekamnya. Setelah adegan selesai, kita bisa ikut uji nyali saja." ujar Hanji.

"Tidak terima kasih, Hanji-senpai. Setelah syuting itu aku mau tidur." sanggah Eren.

"Kalian para pemain boleh membaca naskahnya lagi. Aku dan beberapa kru akan bersiap-siap."

Hanji langsung saja menarik teman-teman yang tidak berperan dalam film ini untuk melakukan apa yang dihendakinya. Demi membuat acara uji nyali yang mengerikan butuh bantuan Ymir yang sepertinya sangat ahli dalam hal menakut-nakuti orang.

Eren mulai menguap dan memaksakan diri untuk membaca naskah yang dipegangnya. Ia merasa ngantuk karena lelah, seharian ini mereka terus beraktivitas dan jarang istirahat. Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren yang tampak mengantuk itu.

"Uji nyali ya... Kira-kira seperti apa ya?" gumam Bertholdt.

"Paling tipuan murahan. Hantu kan tidak ada." ujar Reiner.

"Tapi yang mengatakan hal itu biasanya orang yang takut hantu."

"Berisik, Bertholdt."

"Sudahlah kalian, sebaiknya hafalkan saja naskahnya. Masalah uji nyali ini tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." ujar Irvin dan tersenyum ke arah Armin.

Armin sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat Irvin tersenyum padanya, ia berusaha membalas senyumnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan membaca naskah. Sedangkan Eren hampir saja ketiduran, Jean menggebrak meja dan Eren terbangun karena suara berisik itu.

"Apa Jean? Kau mengganggu tidurku!" teriak Eren.

"Bayi, kita akan syuting sebentar lagi. Kau tidak bisa tidur seenaknya." ujar Jean.

"Aku bukan bayi ya."

"Kalau sudah mengantuk jam segini ya bayi namanya."

Eren tersulut emosinya dan ia ingin menghajar Jean, Armin berusaha menenangkannya dan Jean tampak tidak peduli. Ia hanya membaca naskahnya dan membiarkan Eren emosi. Rivaille yang terganggu melihat Eren dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bocah, lebih baik kau diam atau akan kubuat kau diam untuk selamanya." ujar Rivaille.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Rivaille-senpai." gumam Eren.

'Sepertinya Eren menurut dengan Rivaille.' batin Irvin.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan waktunya mereka semua syuting. Hanji muncul dan mengajak ketujuh orang ini untuk keluar dari villa. Mereka akan melakukan uji nyali di sekitar villa, memang penerangannya tidak begitu cerah dan cocok dengan suasana yang ada. Kali ini uji nyali akan dilakukan secara serempak dan yang mengambil gambarnya adalah beberapa orang secara terpisah.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, scene uji nyali ini sudah ditetapkan pasangannya masing-masing dan Jean akan berpasangan dengan Connie. Lalu Erd, Gunther dan Aurou akan mengambil gambar secara terpisah. Aku juga meminta Ymir untuk membantu mengambil gambar." jelas Hanji.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." ujar Rivaille.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai saja uji nyalinya. Kamera, rolling, action!" ujar Hanji.

Rivaille berpasangan dengan Eren, Irvin dengan Armin, Reiner dengan Bertholdt, Jean dengan Connie. Keempat orang yang bertugas mengambil gambar akan mengambil gambar secara terpisah dan harus mengetahui posisi yang bagus.

Hanji, Mikasa, Petra, Sasha dan Christa menunggu mereka semua selesai syuting. Christa melirik ke arah Hanji yang tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu ya." ujar Christa.

"Aku tidak mengawasi mereka dan membiarkan improvisasi yang berjalan." ujar Hanji yang melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi bukannya tidak seru jika begitu saja? Ymir bilang akan menambahkan sesuatu."

"Sisanya itu tugas kalian."

.

.

.

Rivaille dan Eren melakukan uji nyali dan yang merekam mereka adalah Erd. Erd mengambil posisi mereka dari belakang, depan dan samping sambil mengikuti gerak langkah keduanya. Suasana tampak sepi sekali dan Rivaille berjalan lebih cepat daripada Eren, Eren berusaha menyusul Rivaille.

"Senpai, tunggu." panggil Eren.

"Cepatlah. Kau ingin hal konyol ini cepat berakhir kan?" ujar Rivaille.

Eren mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Rivaille. Memang uji nyali yang sudah disiapkan Hanji hanya berupa boneka yang akan menakut-nakuti mereka, seperti itu saja dan kelihatannya tidak ada kesulitan yang berarti.

Sedangkan Irvin dan Armin mulai berjalan. Armin merasa uji nyali ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi demi film ia harus melakukannya. Aurou yang mengambil gambar mereka dan ia melakukannya dengan baik.

"Irvin-senpai, masih jauhkah pintu keluarnya?" tanya Armin.

"Ah? Entahlah, kau jangan khawatir." ujar Irvin yang menggenggam tangan Armin agar pemuda itu lebih tenang. Armin menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan mengikuti Irvin.

Bertholdt dan Reiner terus berjalan tapi Reiner merasa sedikit gelisah, sedari tadi pandangan matanya terus luru ke depan dan tidak menoleh ke arah lain. Ymir yang merekam adegan mereka hanya tersenyum saja, ia ingin menjahili Reiner. Ia bahkan melemparkan sebuah batu perlahan dan membuatnya seperti seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Bertholdt dan Reiner menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau dengar suara itu?"tanya Bertholdt.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa, Bertholdt. Ayo kita jalan." ujar Reiner yang langsung mengajak Bertholdt pergi.

Ymir tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksi Reiner yang ketakutan itu. Ia akan menjahili mereka berdua tapi ia tetap melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menambahkan _special effect _bukan?

Jean dan Connie juga tidak ada masalah dalam melakukan uji nyali ini. Gunther yang mengambil gambar mereka juga tidak menemukan masalah apa-apa. Mereka terus berjalan dan Jean melihat sosok wanita berjalan cepat.

"Connie, kau melihat sesuatu tidak?" ujar Jean.

"Apa sih? Jangan menakut-nakuti begitu." ujar Connie.

Mereka terus berjalan dan Gunther tetap mengambil gambar. Tapi mereka bertiga mendengar suara seorang gadis yang bernyanyi pelan, Jean menghentikan langkahnya dan hendak mencari asal suara itu.

"Jean, apa yang kau lakukan? Kutinggal pergi nih." keluh Connie.

Jean tidak mendengarkan dan ia berjalan mendekati asal suara itu, Gunther juga mengikuti Jean untuk mengambil gambar. Suara nyanyian gadis itu terdengar semakin jelas di dekat pohon, lebih tepatnya suara itu berasal dari belakang pohon. Jean mendekatinya dan melihat sosok gadis dengan kimono putih dan rambut hitam panjang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba sosok gadis itu menghilang.

"Ah? Kemana dia."

"Disini." bisik gadis itu di telinga Jean dan ia menyeringai.

"Huwaa!" teriak Jean.

.

.

.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar teriakan Jean itu dan suasana semakin mencekam. Padahal ini hanya syuting saja, entah kenapa suasana yang mencekam terasa mendukung. Reiner berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ymir tersenyum meledek melihat mereka dan tetap merekam kedua orang ini. Tapi bukan Ymir namanya jika tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

"Reiner tunggu." ujar Bertholdt.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reiner.

"Entah kenapa aku mendengar suara benda keras yang jatuh."

"Apa sih? Sudah ah, ayo kita cepat pergi."

Mereka berdua bergegas pergi dan Ymir mengikuti untuk merekam mereka. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara benda keras yang jatuh. Bertholdt dan Reiner melihat ada sesuatu yang bundar menggelinding ke arah mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Tunggu... Kepalaku... Kepalaku..." terdengar langkah kaki dan Reiner melihat ada badan lengkap yang mengejar benda bulat itu tapi tanpa kepala.

"Huwaa!" teriak keduanya.

.

.

.

Armin yang biasanya tidak percaya akan hal mistis itu merasa aneh dengan teriakan teman-temannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini, Irvin tetap menggenggam tangannya dan hendak membawanya untuk keluar. Armin berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak merasa takut.

"Tidak apa, Armin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ujar Irvin.

"Iya." gumam Armin.

Tapi tiba-tiba Armin merasa ada yang menahan kakinya, ia bahkan hampir saja terjatuh. Aurou juga mengambil gambar yang pas agar bisa mendapatkan posisi yang sesuai. Irvin menoleh ke arah Armin yang jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Irvin.

"Sepertinya ada yang menarik kakiku." ujar Armin berusaha bangun tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh lagi dan merasa kakinya seperti ditahan.

"Ayo kita bermain..."

Terdengar suara seorang gadis dan Irvin melihat sosok gadis yang mendekati mereka dengan lumuran darah. Suasana yang gelap itu membuat semuanya tidak terlalu jelas dan Armin berteriak karena gadis itu semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

Eren sudah berapa kali menutup telinga agar tidak mendengar teriakan teman-temannya. Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren dan tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Eren. Ia menggenggam tangan Eren dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Ri-Rvaille senpai..." ujar Eren kaget.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berlama-lama disini." ujar Rivaille.

Ketika Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat membuat pemuda berambut cokelat ini merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tidak mengerti semakin lama perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Rivaille semakin kuat.

'Mungkinkah aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Rivaille-senpai?' batin Eren.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille melihat ada sebuah benang tipis panjang yang menghalangi jalan mereka, ia menyuruh Eren untuk melompatinya dan mereka melakukannya tapi tidak lama Rivaille merasa kakinya terikat sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Rivaille-senpai!" pekik Eren.

Erd yang mengambil gambar mereka sedari tadi berusaha mendapatkan posisi yang bagus. Untung saja ia bisa mendapatkan gambar tersebut. Eren berusaha menyelamatkan Rivaille yang kakinya terikat tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan napas di lehernya dan mendengar suara seorang gadis.

"Maukah kalian berdua menjadi korbanku?"

"Aaah!" teriak Eren.

.

.

.

Hanji yang menunggu hasil syuting adegan ini hanya tersenyum saja. Uji nyali yang dilakukan demi syuting dan memang menguji semuanya telah berhasil. Setelah adegan ini selesai sisanya tidak ada adegan lagi di pantai, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada semua teman-temannya.

"Wah wah, sampai seperti ini." gumam Hanji.

.

.

.

Semua kameraman ketika mendapatkan adegan yang pas langsung mematikan kamera dan berusaha menahan tawa melihat reaksi dua teman mereka. Ymir yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan ia malah menertawakan Reiner juga Bertholdt.

"Ahahaha, kalian ini lucu sekali! Begitu saja takut? Ahahaha..." tawa Ymir.

"Hei kau ini!" keluh Reiner.

"Itu bukan hantu kok. Ini aku." ujar Christa yang keluar dari kostumnya dan tersenyum saja.

"Eh?!"

"Sebenarnya Hanji-senpai membuat uji nyali ini untuk menguji kalian. Tapi ide untuk menakut-nakuti kalian itu ideku." ujar Ymir puas.

"Sial kau! Harusnya aku tahu ini ulahmu."

"Ahahaha, tapi dengan begitu reaksi kalian alami untuk ketakutan bukan?"

"Tentu saja semua takut dikerjai seperti ini." ujar Bertholdt.

.

.

.

"Sudah jangan takut Jean, ini aku." ujar Sasha yang melepaskan wignya.

"Sasha?!" Jean terkejut melihatnya.

"Hehe, ini perintah Ymir dan Hanji-senpai menyetujuinya."

"Jangan-jangan kalian semua tahu?" Jean menatap ke arah Connie dan Gunther.

"Iya." jawab keduanya.

"Sial! Hanji-senpai mengerjaiku!"

.

.

.

"Sudah, tidak usah panik begitu." ujar Petra yang melepaskan kostumnya.

"Petra?" Irvin terkejut melihatnya.

"Maaf ya, tugasku untuk menaku-nakuti kalian. Ehehehe..."

.

.

.

"Eren, ini aku. Jangan takut." ujar Mikasa yang menghapus dandanan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Mikasa?! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Eren kaget.

"Aku disuruh dan aku juga khawatir padamu."

"Tapi sebelumnya, Ackerman bisa kau lepaskan tali ini?" ujar Rivaille.

"Ah, maaf senpai. Aku tidak tahu cara melepasnya." ujar Mikasa sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Aku saja yang lepaskan." Eren langsung melepaskan tali yang mengikat kaki Rivaille, Mikasa menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu. Akhirnya tali itu terlepas dan mereka semua pergi menuju tempat yang memiliki ide ini.

Sedangkan Hanji hanya menunggu dan tersenyum-senyum saja melihat teman-temannya yang datang. Ia sudah menduga apa reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh ketujuh orang yang ditakut-takuti itu, tapi itu juga termasuk ide Ymir jadi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja.

"Hanji-senpai kau mau membuatku jantungan ya?" keluh Jean.

"Maaf maaf. Ini juga ide Ymir," ujar Hanji. "Tapi bagaimana dengan semua adegan yang kalian ambil?"

"Tampak alami." ujar keempat kameraman hampir bersamaan.

"Nah, itu sisi bagusnya kan? Hehehe..."

Eren, Jean dan Reiner merasa sedikit dongkol dengan cara yang Hanji lakukan itu, mereka merasa terlihat memalukan. Tapi Jean bersyukur Eren tidak melihatnya seperti itu, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti. Eren merasa malu karena Rivaille melihatnya yang penakut seperti itu.

"Nah, sudah hampir jam satu pagi. Ayo kita semua kembali ke villa~" ajak Hanji.

Mereka semua membereskan peralatan dan hendak kembali ke villa, tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa ada yang aneh. Ada seperti suara sesuatu dan semuanya menoleh ke arah Hanji juga Ymir.

"Apa? Itu bukan kami ya." ujar Hanji.

"Huwaaa!"Hampir semuanya berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju villa Hanji untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Hanji-senpai film BL ini kenapa jadi horror sih?"tanya Armin ketika mereka sudah sampai di villa Hanji.

"Ini kan musim panas dan kubuat sedikit bumbu di dalamnya."jawab Hanji.

"Persetan dengan bumbu. Aku tidak bisa tidur nih." keluh Jean.

"Pfft, ternyata kau penakut." ujar Eren.

"Berisik! Aku juga mendengar kau berteriak!" ujar Jean.

"Hei!"

Masih sempatnya saja mereka berdua bertengkar. Rivaille menghela napas dan mendekati Eren, ia menggenggam tangan Eren dan menariknya. Semuanya terkejut melihat sikap Rivaille yang seperti itu.

"Hei, Rivaille-senpai! Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Eren.

"Kau takut kan? Tidurlah denganku, aku akan menemanimu. Tukar kamar denganku, Arlet. Kau akan sekamar dengan Irvin." ujar Rivaille pada Armin.

"Eh?" Armin tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dasar Rivaille. Baiklah, Armin kau akan jadi teman sekamarku. Tidak apa kan?" ujar Irvin.

"I-iya Irvin-senpai."

Petra, Christa dan Hanji yang mendengarnya langsung heboh. Mereka tidak menyangka hanya karena hal seperti uji nyali tadi Rivaille akan berakhir sekamar dengan Eren begitu pula dengan Irvin dan Armin.

"MEREKA SEKAMAR! YA TUHAN! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM?!" teriak Hanji.

"AAAHH! BOLEH NGINTIP GAK YA?" teriak Petra.

"Ihihihi... Kamera pengawas juga bukan ide yang buruk." ujar Christa yang tersenyum malaikat.

Semuanya menghela napas melihat tingkah ketiganya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Dan lagi-lagi Sasha juga Hanji harus menenangkan Mikasa yang hendak menghajar Rivaille karena berani mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Eren.

"Awas cebol! Kalau sampai Eren tidak perawan, akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Aku bukan cewek kali!" teriak Eren malu.

"Berisik sekali kalian." gumam Rivaille dan langsung saja mengajak Eren untuk tidur.

Semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Satu hari ini berakhir dengan berbagai macam kehebohan yang terjadi. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa diraih adalah semua anggota club film tidak ada yang beres otaknya.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, Yami-chan update lagi...

Maaf ya updatenya lama karena waktu itu sempat kehilangan mood, stress dan UAS juga. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang review atau silent reader, kalian yang telah membaca karyaku aku merasa senang sekali.

Maaf tidak balas review satu per satu tapi aku mau peluk kalian semua yang telah menemaniku dan memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Akankah fic ini naik rating? Aku tidak janji. Tunggu chapter berikutnya saja... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, 3 pair di dalamnya (RivaEren, EruMin, ReiBerth) ada hints dengan chara lain demi jalan cerita tapi tetap kembali pada 3 pair utama.

Dedicated for Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01

* * *

**Let's Make a BL Movie**

* * *

Perlahan manik hijau Eren terbuka, ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dan bingung karena berada di tempat yang tidak biasanya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam sedang terlelap disampingnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat sang senior tidur di sampingnya.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai?!"

Eren panik melihat sosok Rivaille berada sangat dekat dengannya, apalagi tangan Rivaille memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Wajahnya memerah dan ia hanya bisa memandang Rivaille yang tertidur itu.

Perlahan sang senior terbangun dan menatap lurus ke arah Eren. Eren terkejut mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang, tapi peduli amat. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari Rivaille, hanya saja Rivaille memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat.

"Ah, senpai?" gumam Eren.

"Kau mau kemana, Eren? Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." ujar Rivaille pelan.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi. Menurutmu kau siapa hingga bisa melawan senior?"

Tatapan mata tajam Rivaille membuat Eren tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Rivaille, tapi di saat yang bersamaan Eren merasa tatapan mata itu seperti menghipnotisnya. Eren bagai terjebak ke dalam lubang yang dalam sehingga ia tidak bisa keluar, manik hitam seperti langit malam itu menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah berusaha menelanjangi pikiran Eren.

"Eren..."

Rivaille langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mencium bibir pemuda yang lebih muda, Eren tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu. Ia membiarkan dirinya dicium seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia membiarkan Rivaille melakukan hal itu dan ia lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa ia malah menikmati ciuman itu.

Ciuman hangat dan lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi panas. Eren terkejut merasakan ciuman yang lebih intens itu, ia menggenggam bahu Rivaille dan membiarkan Rivaille mendominasi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seperti ini, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah Rivaille yang mendominasi dirinya.

"Mhhmn..."

Terdengar desahan pelan dari bibir Eren, Eren tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa bersuara seperti itu. Terlihat seringai di wajah Rivaille dan ia langsung mencium Eren lebih ganas lagi, seolah-olah seperti menikmati santapan yang telah disediakan. Tidak lupa tangan itu mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat tubuh Eren terangsang.

"Aku suka suaramu, Eren."

Eren terkejut saat Rivaille melepaskan ciuman dan mulai menjamah lehernya. Sebuah jilatan, ciuman dan akhirnya tanda merah muncul di leher Eren. Eren berusaha menahan suaranya tapi pada akhirnya tidak bisa.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai... Aaahn," desah Eren. "A-aku.. uhnn..."

.

.

Eren langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah bermimpi seperti itu. Ia langsung saja menoleh dan melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di ranjangnya. Tapi memang ada sosok Rivaille di ranjang sebelah.

Wajah Eren memerah mengingat ia berada di kamar Rivaille, apalagi ia bermimpi seperti tadi. Alasan ia tidur disini adalah Rivaille yang menariknya dan meminta Irvin untuk tukar kamar dengan Eren. Eren memperhatikan Rivaille yang masih tidur itu, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa debaran jantungnya semakin kencang.

'Senpai...' batin Eren.

Eren langsung menggelengkan wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, tidak lupa ia menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut. Tapi tanpa Eren sadari, Rivaille belum tidur dan ia melirik ke arah Eren.

'Dasar bocah.' batin Rivaille.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, lebih tepatnya sekarang jam delapan pagi. Rivaille sudah bangun dan membereskan kamar sedari tadi. Ia melihat Eren yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak dan menghela napas. Ia menyentuh pipi Eren dan menepuknya agar Eren bangun, tapi sepertinya Eren tidak bangun.

"Bocah, bangun. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?" ujar Rivaille.

Tapi Eren masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Rivaille memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Eren, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan hendak mencium bibir pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seperti membangunkan sang putri tidur dengan ciuman dari sang pangeran.

"Rivaille, sepertinya ada barangku yang-"

Dengan santainya Irvin membuka pintu kamar Rivaille yang kebetulan tidak terkunci itu. Irvin melihat Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Rivaille langsung menoleh ke arah Irvin yang berdiri di depan pintu, lebih parahnya lagi ketika Armin tanpa sengaja lewat untuk melihat Eren.

"Eh?! Rivaille-senpai dan Eren!"

"Huwaaa!"

Eren langsung saja berteriak karena mendengar suara Armin itu. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya saat temannya tahu ia ditindih dan hampir dicium oleh laki-laki lain? Sepertinya Eren berpikir untuk mulai mengecek harga dirinya, mungkin di supermarket juga bagus.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti tadi, bocah." ujar Rivaille yang memakan sarapannya.

"Habisnya senpai..." gumam Eren yang melirik ke arah Armin dan Irvin.

Dua orang yang ditatap memiliki reaksi yang berbeda, Armin berusaha tidak menatap Eren dan sesekali tersenyum kaku sedangkan Irvin tersenyum dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya itu. Rivaille sendiri tidak memusingkan hal itu dan ia memang melakukan hal tadi karena niat. Hanya saja Eren belum menyadari tindakan Rivaille selama ini.

Sekarang mereka berempat berada di ruang makan dan makan. Entah kenapa mereka tidak melihat teman-teman yang lain, mungkin sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing atau ada yang masih tidur. Siapa tahu.

"Mungkin tadi Rivaille-senpai ingin membangunkanmu." ujar Armin.

"Iya sih. Tapi tidak usah sampai ke kasurku terus menindih begitu." gumam Eren malu.

"Ada yang bilang kasur?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hanji dan sosok ketua club berkacamata itu muncul dari balik kolong meja makan dan menatap Eren dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Eren sampai panik melihat Hanji muncul disana. Bahkan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Hanji berada di tempat seperti itu.

"Kau jangan menakut-nakuti Eren, Hanji." ujar Irvin.

Hanji langsung bangun dan berdiri di sebelah Eren sambil menepuk bahu pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Sesekali terdengar tawa bahagia dari sang ketua, Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku. Habis~ aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan kalian itu,"ujar Hanji yang menatap ke arah empat orang itu. "Hei hei, katakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan semalam? Ihihihi..."

"Kami tidak melakukan hal seperti dalam fantasi gilamu." cetus Rivaille datar.

Terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah Hanji. Tapi ia berpikir mana mungkin Rivaille mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, ia melirik ke arah Eren lalu Armin untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Benarkah? Mengingat kalian sudah cukup intim berkat film ini. Siapa tahu kalian mempraktekkan adegan di film?"

"Tidak mungkin, senpai!"

Eren langsung teriak karena tidak terima dan Hanji hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Hanji melirik ke arah Armin dan Irvin yang tampak seperti pasangan keluarga harmonis karena tidak pernah heboh.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar berdua, Armin dan Irvin?" tanya Hanji.

"Kami hanya mengobrol saja," ujar Armin tapi ia terkejut melihat wajah Hanji yang tampak tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Beneran kok. Tanya saja ke Irvin-senpai."

"Iya, kami hanya mengobrol saja." ujar Irvin.

"Hmm, masa sih? Aku tidak percaya sih tapi terserah kalian saja, biarkan aku mengimajinasikan apa yang kalian lakukan semalam. Ihihihi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Rivaille dan Eren?" tanya Hanji lagi.

"Tidur." jawab Rivaille singkat.

Seketika Hanji terkejut mendengarnya bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah dan ia mulai membayangkan adegan R-18 antara Rivaille dan Eren. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang mulai heboh dan berteriak sendiri.

"YA AMPUN! PROGRESS KALIAN SECEPAT ITU?! ADUH, KALIAN ITU REAL YA? KAPAN KALIAN JADIAN?" teriak Hanji histeris.

"Aku tahu kau membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tapi sayang aku dan dia tidur di ranjang yang terpisah." ujar Rivaille.

"Tetap saja! Meski beda ranjang tapi bisa saja kau ke ranjang Eren saat Eren masih tidur dan tanpa Eren sadari bahwa kau menciumnya bahkan meraba-raba tubuh mulus dan menggoda Eren itu. Rivaille! Kau membuat imajinasiku meliar! Tolong!"

Wajah Eren langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Hanji, ia langsung saja menutupi wajahnya dan memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain. Hanji melirik ke arah Rivaille dan Eren lalu tertawa, sepertinya Armin merasa tawa Hanji itu menyeramkan.

"Ah, kalian juga sudah tahu kalau film kita sudah selesai." ujar Hanji.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Eren.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin filmnya selesai ya? Ihihihi..."

Eren langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Hanji dan wajahnya memerah. Ia melirik ke arah lain dan Hanji masih saja tertawa. Rivaille menghela napas mendengar ucapan Hanji, ia langsung menatap gadis berkacamata itu dengan tatapan tajam. Yang ditatap langsung diam dan berdehem.

"Kalian semua bisa bersantai dan aku yang akan melakukan pengeditan dengan kru lainnya."

"Begitu."

"Jadi kalian bisa bersantai. Ingat besok kita sudah pulang. Sampai nanti~"

Hanji langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka, sekarang gilirannya dan beberapa kru untuk bekerja. Sedangkan mereka berempat menikmati sarapannya, tidak lama terlihat sosok Reiner, Bertholdt dan Jean yang berjalan mendekati meja.

"Ah, kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Iya. Bergabunglah dengan kami." ujar Irvin sambil tersenyum.

"Iya."

Bertholdt hendak mengambil roti, ia juga mengambilkan bagian untuk Reiner dan Jean. Jean duduk dan menatap ke arah Eren yang sudah selesai makan dan sedang mengobrol dengan Armin. Daritadi tatapan mata Jean intens ke arah Eren, Rivaille yang menyadari hal itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Eren tidak sadar jika ditatap oleh Jean, sepertinya ia masih terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Armin.

"Ini makanan kalian." ujar Bertholdt yang memberikan roti ke Reiner dan Jean.

"Terima kasih." ujar keduanya.

Jean mulai makan dan kembali memperhatikan Eren, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu kepada Eren. Ia tidak mengerti dan kembali terdiam, mengingat semua hal yang dilaluinya selama ini. Perasaannya pada Eren sampai pada satu kesimpulan yaitu ia menyukai Eren. Ia terkejut mengetahui dirinya memikirkan hal itu dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" ujar Eren kaget.

Tapi peduli amat dengan ucapan Eren, Jean malah masih membenturkan kepalanya. Reiner dan Bertholdt yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Armin merasa khawatir melihat Jean begitu, ia menepuk pundak Jean.

"Sudahlah Jean, jangan begitu." ujar Armin.

Jean langsung terdiam dan berhenti membenturkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena sedari tadi Jean membenturkan kepala, ia melihat Armin seperti seorang malaikat. Ia hanya mengangguk saja dan Armin tersenyum manis. Jean merasa debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku permisi dulu." Jean langsung pamit meninggalkan semuanya.

"Kenapa sih dia? Aneh." gumam Eren.

* * *

Berbeda dengan para pemain yang sudah bersantai, beberapa kru sekarang sedang sibuk. Mereka sedang mengecek semua adegan film lalu mengeditnya jika ada yang kurang bagus. Meski begitu yang paling sibuk diantara semuanya adalah Hanji karena sang ketua nanti yang akan mengecek kembali semuanya.

"Hanji-senpai, apanya yang bersantai? Ini sih giliran kita yang kerja." keluh Connie.

"Sudahlah, memang inilah tugas kita. Kau jangan mengeluh saja." ujar Ymir.

Sekarang mereka semua berada di sebuah ruangan dan sedang melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Para kameraman melihat ulang semua scene yang sudah mereka ambil lalu berkonsultasi dengan Hanji jika ada yang perlu diedit atau tidak. Christa, Petra, Mikasa, Sasha juga membantu para kameraman dalam hal pengeditan.

"Tapi nanti kita bisa main ke pantai kan? Sudah terlanjur kemari. Masa hanya mereka bertujuh saja yang santai?" ujar Petra.

"Iya. Nanti kita ke pantai lalu istirahat dan kembali mengerjakan ini," ujar Hanji. "Kita kena _deadline_ lho. Tidak lama lagi musim panas berakhir dan akan tiba musim gugur. Apa kalian semua siap dengan festival sekolah kita di minggu pertama?"

Semuanya terdiam dan teringat dengan _deadline _mereka. Festival musim gugur di sekolah mereka bukan hal untuk main-main, mereka bisa menjaring anggota baru untuk masuk ke dalam club dan menambah anggota. Sekalian juga mereka bisa mendapatkan penghasilan dengan film mereka.

"Aku menghubungi ketua OSIS beberapa hari yang lalu dan sang ketua memberitahuku bahwa kita akan kebagian untuk mempertunjukkan film di pagi dan sore hari. Karena tidak mungkin kita memperlihatkannya di ruangan club, aku sudah meminjam ruang audio visual. Kita akan menjual tiket seperti menonton bioskop." ujar Hanji lagi.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Connie.

"Iya. Kan belum tentu semua mau melihat film kita. Maka dari itu aku mengedit beberapa scene semalam dan memasukkannya dalam website kita."

"Eh?"

Christa langsung saja membuka laptop dan mengecek website khusus club mereka. Ternyata respon untuk melihat film baru mereka sudah banyak, bahkan ada yang sudah memesan tiket. Hanji tidak main-main saat mempromosikan film mereka. Cara apapun akan dilakukan sang ketua club ini demi filmnya.

"Sudah banyak yang memesan. Bahkan kau janji akan menjual foto-foto mereka. Kyaa, Hanji-senpai aku juga mau~" ujar Christa semangat.

"Ahahaha, jangan lupa bayar padaku Christa. Aku tidak memberinya secara gratis." ujar Hanji sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Uh..."

Sedangkan yang lain mulai bekerja dan Christa ditugasi untuk menanggapi respon atas pemesanan tiket itu. Petra yang sangat ahli dalam soal mengedit foto ditunjuk Hanji untuk mengedit beberapa scene yang sudah dijadikan foto oleh Hanji untuk dimasukkan dalam website mereka. Petra melakukan tugasnya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Jean sedang menatap langit dari jendela. Ia menghela napas dan masih memperhatikan langit. Mungkin ia berharap hujan akan turun atau apa, entahlah. Tapi yang pasti usahanya untuk mencoba berpose seperti orang galau dengan berdiri di depan jendela, menyentuh sisi jendela itu tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Ia masih memikirkan sosok Eren sekarang ditambah dengan Armin. Rasanya Jean ingin membenturkan kepalanya lagi karena memikirkan yang aneh-aneh terhadap kedua temannya itu. Ia memijat keningnya dan bersandar di dekat jendela.

'Sepertinya karena syuting film BL itu membuatku gila. Aku mau mandi.' batin Jean.

Jean langsung menuju kamarnya lalu hendak ke kamar mandi. Memang di villa ini ada kamar mandi di setiap lantai dan ukurannya cukup luas. Ia merasa harus menenangkan pikirannya, sepertinya mandi bukan hal yang buruk. Ia sudah membawa peralatan mandi dan langsung membuka pintu.

Iya, Jean kau tidak diajarkan cara untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Ayolah, ini bukan rumahmu dimana kau bisa membuka pintu seenaknya. Jean sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia lihat.

Mungkin...

Seharusnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat temanmu sedang mandi adalah hal yang wajar. Kalian sama-sama lelaki kan? Mungkin hanya minta maaf lalu menutup pintu. Tapi tidak dalam kasus Jean ini. Ia yang sedang diliputi kegelisahan akan perasaannya kepada Eren disuguhi pemandangan Eren sedang mandi dan tentu saja tanpa busana.

"E-ren?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Eren menoleh dan terkejut melihat Jean berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Wajah Eren langsung saja memerah dan ia langsung menutupi tubuhnya lalu dengan enaknya melempar benda di sekitarnya ke arah Jean.

"MESUM! KELUAR!"

Jean terkena lemparan beberapa barang dari Eren dan ia hanya berusaha menghindar. Bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama lelaki kan? Memangnya tidak boleh melihat temanmu mandi? Oke, Jean akui dia salah karena masuk sembarangan dan tidak mengetuk pintu.

'Dia seperti perempuan yang diintip saja.' batin Jean.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kau sedang mandi disini. Ma-"

Belum sempat Jean menyelesaikan ucapannya, wajah Jean terkena gayung yang Eren lempar sehingga Jean hampir jatuh. Dijamin wajahnya sangat merah karena terkena gayung itu. Eren langsung mendekati Jean dan menutup pintu itu.

"KAU BOLEH MASUK SETELAHKU SAJA. MENGERTI?!"

"Che, berisik sekali sih."

Jean memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi lain saja daripada ia harus terkena omelan oleh Eren. Jika Eren marah dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang PMS, mengerikan. Tanpa Jean sadari ada sepasang manik hitam yang meliriknya tajam.

* * *

Siang hari telah tiba dan saat makan siang semuanya berkumpul untuk makan siang. Tapi berbagai macam reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh mereka. Ada yang tampak mengantuk, ada yang langsung makan, ada yang hanya diam saja dan banyak lainnya.

Eren tidak mau menatap Jean, dia masih kesal karena Jean mengintipnya saat mandi tadi. Mikasa melirik ke arah Eren yang hanya diam dengan wajah kesal itu, terlihat raut khawatir dari wajah Mikasa.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah? Tidak apa." ujar Eren yang kembali makan.

"Tapi mukamu terlihat kesal. Apa si pendek itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Mikasa sengaja mengatakannya dengan suara yang agak keras agar Rivaille mendengarnya. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya cuek, tentu saja dia tidak melakukan apapun pada Eren. Sedangkan Jean tersedak makanan gara-gara mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Bertholdt yang melihat Jean tersedak langsung menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Ah? Iya, aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Jean.

Sedari tadi mata Christa, Petra dan Hanji tampak mengawasi. Tentu saja mengawasi semua cowok disini, takutnya mereka melewatkan moment indah. Christa tadi melihat Bertholdt yang tampak akrab dengan Jean dan ia malah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Ia langsung menyenggol pelan lengan Petra yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Petra-senpai, kau lihat tidak Bertholdt dan Jean tadi? Mereka akrab sekali ya. Bahkan Reiner saja dicuekin oleh Bertholdt karena ada Jean." ujar Christa berbisik.

"Benarkah? Aduh, Jean itu memang cocok jadi orang ketiga. Ternyata tidak salah Hanji-senpai memberikan peran itu padanya." ujar Petra yang ikut berbisik juga.

Sedangkan Hanji mengawasi Rivaille dan Eren juga Irvin dan Armin. Ia berharap terjadi sesuatu antara dua pasangan itu. Ia juga mendengar ucapan Christa dan Petra meski mereka berdua berbisik. Maklum, jangan remehkan telinga Hanji jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Pendengaran Hanji bisa setajam kelelawar jika ia mau.

"Kau sampai tersedak begitu, aku jadi khawatir." ujar Bertholdt pada Jean.

Christa yang sedang memegang garpu langsung menusukkannya pada daging dengan semangat. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak agar kedua orang itu tidak curiga. Biarkan ia berteriak di dalam hatinya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lagipula ini karena Eren. Eh?" Tampaknya Jean keceplosan membawa nama Eren sehingga yang bersangkutan menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku, sial!" teriak Eren marah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mikasa yang langsung menatap Eren dan Jean.

"Tadi Jean ah... uhn..." Eren tampak malu menceritakannya.

Christa yang hanya diam mendengarkan berusaha untuk tidak heboh, tapi tusukan garpunya pada daging semakin dalam. Ymir yang melihat Christa hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan banyak hal, ia tahu Christa sedang menahan diri terhadap sesuatu. Dan ia sangat mengerti Christa menahan diri akan hal apa.

"Kenapa? Apa Jean melakukan hal aneh padamu?" Mikasa langsung menyentuh pundak Eren dan menatap matanya.

"Dia... uh... mengintipku mandi." jawab Eren.

"Hei! Itu bukan keinginanku! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang di dalam!" teriak Jean tidak terima.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Mikasa merasa kesal dan langsung menggebrak meja, Rivaille menatap datar ke arah Jean tapi tatapan matanya terlihat mengerikan. Irvin yang berada di samping Rivaille bisa merasakan aura kemarahan Rivaille. Sedangkan Christa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak teriak, ia ingin teriak. Akirnya Christa berteriak dan tusukan garpunya di daging semakin dalam bahkan Ymir bisa melihat Christa hampir saja menusuk piring itu.

"Christa, piringmu." gumam Ymir.

"AAAH! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KYAAA!" teriak Christa.

"YA AMPUN! JEAN NGINTIP EREN MANDI?! HARUSNYA ITU MASUK NASKAH FILM! KENAPA AKU TIDAK MEMIKIRKANNYA YA?!" teriak Hanji dan rasanya ia ingin guling-guling di lantai.

"MEREKA SUDAH REAL! THREESOME REAL!" Petra juga heboh melihatnya.

Beberapa cowok hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat ketiga gadis ini yang tampak heboh. Sedangkan Eren semakin malu dan Jean tampak tidak terima, Rivaille langsung bangun dan mendekati Eren. Ia bahkan menarik tangan Eren dan mengajak Eren pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Hei pendek! Mau kau bawa kemana Eren?" teriak Mikasa yang hendak mengejar Rivaille dan Eren tapi Hanji berusaha menahannya.

"Mikasa, jangan! Kamu disini saja." ujar Hanji.

"Tidak! Eren dalam bahaya olehnya."

Mikasa berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hanji. Tapi Hanji tidak kehilangan akal, ia langsung saja mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Mikasa. Mikasa terdiam dan menatap foto-foto itu.

"Eren..." gumam Mikasa yang melihat foto-foto itu.

"Iya. Aku mendapatkan banyak foto Eren yang keren disini. Kau pasti suka kan?" ujar Hanji dengan gaya ala_ sales_.

Mikasa tersenyum dan menatap foto-foto itu, ia menyimpannya dan melirik ke arah Jean. Tetap saja ia merasa kesal dengan Jean yang berani mengintip Eren mandi. Bahkan ia langsung mendekatinya dan menghajar Jean.

.

.

.

Rivaille langsung membawa Eren ke tempat yang agak sepi. Eren terkejut saat melihat tangan Rivaille menggenggam tangannya erat, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Akhirnya Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan datarnya. Eren merasa sedikit kecewa ketika tangan hangat itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Eren, kau tidak apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Apanya? A-aku tidak apa." gumam Eren malu.

"Jean mengintipmu. Hmm, kamu seperti gadis saja. Tidak suka saat mandi diintip oleh orang lain."

"Tentu saja! Memangnya senpai mau diintip saat mandi?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak masalah mengintipmu."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille, wajahnya memerah dan ia melirik ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya ini. Kenapa setiap kali ia bersama dengan Rivaille, ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman seperti ini?

Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Rivaille?

"Eren, aku tidak suka kalau orang lain yang mengintipmu." ujar Rivaille yang menatap manik hijau Eren dengan intens.

"Eh?"

Eren tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Rivaille. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir merah Eren, Eren mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tidak melawan. Manik hitam yang menatapnya seolah menyihirnya agar melakukan apa yang Rivaille inginkan.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu dan kembali merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, tapi suara seseorang membuat keduanya tersadar akan posisi mereka.

"Eren!"

Sudah jelas siapa yang memanggil Eren dengan suara seperti itu, itulah Mikasa. Rivaille langsung menarik Eren agar bersembunyi dan tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Eren terkejut saat Rivaille memeluk pinggangnya dan mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat. Mereka melihat Mikasa melewati mereka dan Eren menghela napas lega.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bocah. Nanti dia menemukan kita." bisik Rivaille.

"Hmm, i-iya..." gumam Eren pelan.

.

.

"Jean kau tidak apa?" tanya Hanji yang menyentuh lengan Jean dengan ujung jarinya.

Sepertinya Jean sudah dihabisi oleh Mikasa tadi, buktinya ia tidak bergerak. Hanji menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana cara Mikasa menghajar Jean tadi, rasanya cukup mengerikan. Armin juga tampak cemas melihat Jean seperti itu, sedangkan Irvin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa, Irvin-senpai? Kau sampai tersenyum begitu." ujar Armin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa Mikasa cukup ganas." gumam Irvin.

"Dia memang overprotektif terhadap Eren."

"Aku berpikir Mikasa bagai prajurit yang melindungi dua putri."

"Dua putri?"

"Iya. Kau dan Eren juga Mikasa teman sejak kecil. Kukira kau dan Eren bagai tuan putri yang dilindungi oleh Mikasa. Ah, maaf aku menganggapmu begitu."

Wajah Armin memerah mendengar ucapan Irvin itu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan ia menunduk malu. Entah kenapa Armin tidak bisa melepaskan kata-kata itu dari benaknya. Petra yang melihat dan mendengar hal itu langsung terdiam, wajahnya memerah dan ia berteriak sambil mendekati Hanji.

"Hanji-senpai, Irvin-senpai merayu Armin lho~" ujar Petra.

"Benarkah? Huwaa, mereka semakin real saja." ujar Hanji.

Irvin memasang wajah yang biasa saja sedangkan Armin tetap menunduk karena malu. Bertholdt melihat Jean yang pingsan itu hendak menggendongnya, Reiner mendekati Bertholdt dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Reiner.

"Membawa Jean ke kamarnya. Kurasa tidak mungkin Jean seperti ini terus." jawab Bertholdt.

"Aku juga bisa menggendongnya kalau kau mau. Tapi karena kau yang melakukannya, baiklah. Aku akan mengawasi kalian."

Christa langsung menoleh dan melihat Bertholdt juga Reiner pergi meninggalkan mereka. Rasanya ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi diberikan _fanservice _seperti ini. Ia langsung saja tumbang, untung Ymir cepat tanggap menangkap tubuh mungil Christa.

"Christa, kau kenapa?"tanya Ymir khawatir.

"Aduh~ sepertinya Jean jadi uke bagi Bertholdt dan Reiner. Buktinya mereka seperti itu. Aduh~ aku bahagia sekali, Ymir. Apa mereka memang real ya?" gumam Christa.

"Kau ini..."

Siang hari ini tampaknya tidak senormal kelihatannya. Liburan anggota club film di villa Hanji memang membawa banyak efek bagi semuanya. Tapi yang penting mereka menikmati liburan yang ada. Selama musim panas masih muncul dan belum menuju musim gugur. Pekerjaan mereka juga harus diselesaikan.

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan tidak terasa musim panas telah berganti menjadi musim gugur. Beberapa daun sudah mulai berubah warna dan berguguran, cuaca juga terasa sedikit lebih dingin dan berangin. Musim gugur sudah tiba dan artinya festival sekolah juga akan semakin dekat.

Setelah liburan di villa itu semua kru bekerja dengan cepat untuk mengedit film. Ketujuh pemain itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mereka bisa bersantai. Diantara semua kru yang bekerja yang paling sibuk adalah Hanji, meski begitu Hanji menikmati pekerjaannya dan merasa filmnya akan sangat laku.

Ia sudah mempromosikan film ini lewat website, yang ingin melihat juga banyak dan ia merasa clubnya akan mendapat banyak keuntungan. Mencari anggota club film baginya urusan belakangan yang penting film mereka ini laku.

"Hanji-senpai, kita juga harus siap-siap untuk beres-beres kelas. Sampai jumpa." ujar Christa yang pamit dan Ymir juga ikut pamit.

"Iya." Hanji tersenyum dan ia melakukan beberapa persiapan.

Di ruangan club hanya ada Hanji, Connie, Gunther, Erd, Sasha dan Petra. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dan sisanya berada di kelas untuk mempersiapkan kelas mereka masing-masing demi festival sekolah yang akan mereka laksanakan.

Irvin dan Rivaille berada di kelas mereka dan sedang menyiapkan beberapa peralatan bersama teman sekelas mereka. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terakhir mereka melakukan festival sekolah, saat musim dingin nanti mereka akan disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan untuk menghadapi ujian.

"Irvin, ada junior yang mencarimu." ujar seorang gadis yang memanggil Irvin.

"Ah? Iya."

Irvin mendekati gadis itu dan melihat Armin yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Irvin langsung mendekati Armin dan Armin terkejut melihat sosok sang senpai yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Armin?" tanya Irvin dengan senyuman yang menenangkan hati itu.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada senpai apa kita akan membantu di club hari ini?" tanya Armin yang berusaha mencari alasan.

"Hmm, kalau kau sempat bantu saja Hanji dan beberapa kru lainnya. Kau tahu mereka bekerja sangat keras demi film ini."

"Iya, senpai."

Armin langsung membungkuk dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Irvin tapi Irvin menahan tangan Armin. Armin langsung menoleh ke arah Irvin dan terkejut saat melihat wajah seniornya itu berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Jika hari ini sempat, aku akan ke ruangan club. Jika kau sempat datanglah, aku menunggumu." ujar Irvin.

"I-iya..."

Wajah Armin memerah dan ia mohon pamit, Irvin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Armin dan membiarkan juniornya itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok Armin yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya, ia menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Armin. Ia bisa merasakan betapa mulusnya tangan yang digenggamnya tadi.

'Sepertinya anak itu membuatku semakin tertarik padanya.' batin Irvin.

Irvin memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja, tanpa disadarinya Rivaille memperhatikannya dan tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Irvin sama saja seperti dirinya yang mengincar junior. Entah kenapa Rivaille jadi teringat dengan Eren dan ia ingin menemui anak itu. Lagipula pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai, ia langsung saja pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Irvin.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Rivaille datar dan ia langsung keluar kelas.

Rivaille memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kelas Eren. Memang semua kelas sedang bersiap-siap untuk festival yang akan dimulai sekitar lima hari lagi, waktu mereka memang tidak banyak. Ia sudah sampai di depan kelas Eren dan berusaha mencari sosok si pemuda manis berambut cokelat itu.

Kebetulan juga pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Rivaille memberikan gestur kepada Eren seolah-olah memanggil anak itu. Eren langsung menurut dan mendekati Rivaille, Mikasa yang melihat Eren mendekati Rivaille langsung merasa geram.

"Ada apa, Rivaille-senpai?" tanya Eren.

"Kau masih sibuk, bocah?" tanya Rivaille.

"Hei pendek, ada apa kemari?" terdengar suara Mikasa yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Ah, Mikasa. Kamu jangan begitu ke Rivaille-senpai." ujar Eren.

Mikasa langsung luluh mendengar ucapan Eren dan memutuskan untuk diam, ia mengawasi Rivaille dengan pandangan tidak suka. Rivaille tidak terlalu peduli dan memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri pada Eren yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Tapi tentu saja rasanya tidak enak jika ingin mengobrol dan ada orang yang tidak seharusnya berada diantara mereka.

"Ackerman, bisa kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Aku butuh ruang pribadi dengan Eren." ujar Rivaille.

"Tidak. Nanti kau akan macam-macam dengannya!" tuduh Mikasa.

"Mikasa, biarkan aku dan Rivaille-senpai bicara... be-berdua saja." ujar Eren malu.

"Hmm, kalau Eren bilang begitu baiklah."

Mikasa memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kelas dan membantu teman-temannya dalam menghias kelas. Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille, sebenarnya ia juga malu bertemu secara langsung dengan seniornya ini. Mengingat sudah banyak hal yang terjadi diantara mereka membuat perasaan Eren kepada Rivaille semakin kuat.

Bahkan Eren sempat memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya setelah festival selesai. Mungkin terkesan kekanak-kanakkan, tapi itulah cara yang bisa Eren pikirkan saat ini.

"Saat festival nanti kau mau tidak berkeliling denganku?" tanya Rivaille langsung.

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille, wajahnya memerah dan ia memilih untuk menunduk. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya itu lalu menatap wajah Rivaille, ia tidak bisa menolak pesona Rivaille dan mengangguk pelan. Rivaille tersenyum dan mengelus rambut cokelat Eren lalu memutuskan pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Eren terdiam dan menatap punggung Rivaille yang menjauh itu. Debaran jantung Eren terasa kencang dan ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaan yang dirasakannnya.

Ia menyukai Rivaille.

Ia ingin Rivaille melihat ke arahnya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai milik Rivaille.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Eren malu.

* * *

Akhirnya hari festival sudah tiba. Seluruh isi sekolah tampak meriah dan karena festival ini dibuka untuk umum, jadi semua orang juga bisa datang ke sekolah mereka. Festival sekolah yang dilaksanakan dua hari diharapkan menjadi ajang bagi club film untuk mempertunjukkan filmnya.

Hanji yang paling bersemangat dan ia hendak keluar dari kelasnya. Rivaille langsung melirik tajam ke arah Hanji, membuat gadis itu terdiam dan tidak berani melakukan apa-apa selain tetap di dalam kelas.

"A-aku kan ingin mengecek ruangan club kita juga." ujar Hanji.

"Kau ini, cepatlah kembali. Kita juga sibuk dengan kegiatan di kelas." ujar Rivaille.

Hanji pergi meninggalkan kelas dan ia langsung menuju ruangan club, ia mencari-cari film yang dibutuhkan dan ia merasa tenang setelah ia menemukannya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyimpannya dan akan kembali ke ruangan ini.

"Filmnya akan diputar besok dari pagi sampai siang lalu sore hari juga. Hihihi, aku tidak sabar melihat seperti apa reaksi orang-orang yang melihat film ini."

Hanji langsung meninggalkan ruangan ini dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi saat ia kembali ke kelas ia tidak melihat sosok Rivaille dan Irvin dimanapun. Ia langsung tersenyum ala _fangirl._

'Sepertinya mereka menjemput uke masing-masing untuk kencan. Ihihi...' batin Hanji.

.

.

.

Rivaille dan Irvin memang pergi ke tempat yang sama tapi tentu saja menemui orang yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang mungkin berbeda juga. Tidak lama mereka sampai dan melihat Eren juga Armin yang berada di depan pintu kelas dengan pakaian ala maid dan dandanan ala gadis sambil membagikan selebaran.

"Ah?" Irvin sampai terkejut melihatnya.

"I-Irvin-senpai! Rivaille-senpai!" keduanya panik melihat sosok senior idola mereka itu.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian begitu, Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"Habisnya... ini demi cafe kelas. Teman-teman meminta kami menemani mereka pakai pakaian seperti ini." jawab Eren malu.

"Hmm, bagus juga. Kau terlihat cantik Eren."

"Rivaille-senpai!"

Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat Eren yang memakai baju maid itu, membuatnya membanyangkan jika Eren menjadi maid miliknya. Sedangkan Irvin hanya tersenyum melihat Armin berpenampilan seperti itu. Tidak lama mereka melihat sosok Mikasa yang memakai pakaian ala butler.

"Sepertinya kelas kalian mengadakan reverse cafe ya?" tanya Irvin yang melihat Mikasa.

"Iya. Banyak para gadis yang terpesona dengan Mikasa." ujar Armin.

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, aku akan kembali ke kelasku." ujar Irvin.

"Ah, sampai nanti senpai."

Irvin memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas itu dan kembali ke kelasnya. Sekilas ia melihat sosok Christa, Ymir dan Petra yang berlari ke arah kelas lain. Mungkin mereka tidak ada pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

"Ah! Hai Eren dan Armin. Oh, ada Rivaille-senpai juga." sapa Christa.

"Eh? Christa, Ymir dan Petra-senpai." ujar Armin bingung.

"Huwaaa, kau manis sekali Armin. Mirip Christa." ujar Petra.

"Tetap saja Christa yang lebih cantik." ujar Ymir yang merangkul Christa.

"Izinkan aku memotret kalian," Christa langsung memotret Eren dan Armin dalam baju maid itu dan ia tersenyum saja. "Kalian cantik ya. Eren kau sengaja berpakaian seperti ini demi Rivaille-senpai ya?"

"Hei Christa!" Eren tampak malu dibilang cantik.

"Ehehehe... Besok pemutaran film kita lho. Kalian harus datang ya~"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Seperti artis yang membuat film, mereka akan datang saat pemutaran film mereka. Kau harus melihat seperti apa jerih payah kami yang menyatukan semua adegan itu." ujar Ymir.

"Akan kupikir-pikir."

"Nah, itu baru juniorku~" ujar Petra senang.

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja Eren dan Armin, kami akan berkeliling lagi."

Akhirnya ketiga gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan Eren juga Armin kembali masuk ke dalam kelas untuk membantu teman-temannya bekerja. Lagipula sekarang giliran yang lain, tapi memang pesona Mikasa di kelas ini dengan penampilan seperti pemuda itu membuat para pengunjung perempuan menjadi senang.

"Eren." panggil Rivaille.

"Ah? Ada apa? Kukira kau akan kembali ke kelasmu seperti Irvin-senpai." ujar Eren yang kembali ke depan untuk menemui Rivaille.

"Kau tidak mau pergi berkeliling denganku?"

"Jangan sekarang senpai. Aku sedang memakai pakaian seperti ini. Ma-malu!"

Eren langsung saja berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya karena malu, Rivaille tersenyum saja dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Eren berkeliling nanti. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa melihat Eren dengan pakaian maid dan Christa memotretnya tadi.

'Kurasa aku akan meminta Christa memberikan cetakan foto itu padaku.' batin Rivaille.

Sedangkan Jean yang mengintip kelas mereka itu hanya terdiam, ia fokus melihat Eren yang memakai baju maid. Hilang sudah keinginannya melihat Mikasa memakai baju maid, yang ada ia melihat Mikasa dengan baju butler. Tadi juga ia melihat Rivaille yang sedari tadi bicara dengan Eren, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Seperti rasa iri terus menguar dari dalam dirinya.

"Hei Jean, kau mengintip saja."

"Huwaa!"

"Ssst!"

Jean terkejut dan melirik ke arah belakang, ia melihat Reiner dan Bertholdt yang tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya kedua orang ini memang sering sekali terlihat bersama.

"Kalian tidak ada kegiatan di kelas kalian?" tanya Jean.

"Kau sendiri juga sama." ujar Reiner.

"Aku hanya... aku juga akan kembali ke kelasku."

"Iya iya, kita bisa kembali bersama."

"Kenapa juga harus berdua dengan kalian?"

"Kelas kita kan bersebelahan."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Akhirnya Jean kembali ke kelasnya bersama dengan Bertholdt dan Reiner. Semua anggota club film hari ini tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, tapi besok adalah hari dimana karya mereka akan diperlihatkan. Hanji sudah memastikan agar semua anggota club film melihat karya yang mereka kerjakan selama ini.

'Aku harap besok semuanya berjalan lancar.' batin Hanji yang berada di kelasnya.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, aku kembali membawa update fic ini.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini dan sampai jumpa... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, 3 pair di dalamnya (RivaEren, EruMin, ReiBerth) ada hints dengan chara lain demi jalan cerita tapi tetap kembali pada 3 pair utama.

Dedicated for Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Challenge 01

* * *

**Let's Make a BL Movie**

* * *

Akhirnya sekarang hari kedua festival sekolah mereka. Armin, Eren dan Mikasa sudah selesai membantu kelas mereka di hari pertama kemari dan sekarang mereka menikmati waktu bebas mereka. Mikasa hendak mengajak Eren untuk berkeliling bersama saat festival, ia ingin sekali bisa berduaan dengan Eren.

Tapi sepertinya Mikasa harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mimpinya itu. Baru saja ia berharap bisa mengajak saudara angkatnya itu untuk pergi bersama tapi sekarang ia melihat sosok si cebol yang adalah rival sejatinya sedang berada di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya dua senpai ini sering sekali menemui sang adik kelas.

"Ah, Irvin-senpai dan Rivaille-senpai." ujar Armin.

"Armin, kau tidak membantu kelasmu?" tanya Irvin.

"Sudah selesai kok, senpai."

Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren, Eren juga menatap ke arahnya dan pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Eren tampak salah tingkah dan memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkan Mikasa menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan tajam dengan harapan si pendek itu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Diantara suasana panas yang terjadi antara Rivaille dan Mikasa itu, Hanji tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk Mikasa dari belakang. Otomatis Mikasa kaget dan menoleh ke belakang, Eren dan Armin juga terkejut melihat kedatangan Hanji itu. Senpai mereka yang satu itu memang seperti hantu yang bisa muncul dan hilang sesukanya.

"Hai kalian semua~ sudah siap belum untuk melihat film kita?" ujar Hanji.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, Hanji langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Mikasa dan memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya. Ia tidak menyangka mereka tampak cuek dengan film yang akan menjadi sumber keuntungan terbesar mereka.

"Kalian kok tidak semangat sih? Ini film kita lho. Lebih semangat lagi!" ujar Hanji lagi.

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku melihat film BL itu." gumam Rivaille.

"Tapi kau bermain di film itu, Rivaille. Hanya kalian saja yang belum berkumpul di ruangan club. Ayo ke ruangan club dulu."

"Memangnya yang lain sudah disana?" tanya Armin.

"Aku memang belum melihat Reiner, Bertholdt dan Jean. Tapi hampir semuanya sudah disana."

Armin mengangguk saja dan hendak mengajak Eren juga Mikasa ke ruangan club. Irvin dan Rivaille juga berjalan menuju ruangan club. Sepertinya ruangan mereka berubah menjadi semacam markas penyimpanan benda-benda nista, Rivaille bisa melihat ada beberapa benda yang seharusnya tidak ada disana.

"ITU APA?!" teriak Eren panik.

"Ah? Ini _goodies_ yang akan kami jual demi film ini." ujar Hanji.

"Kau tahu Eren, banyak dari penonton kita yang menginginkan barang-barang dari film ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dan aku membuatkannya." ujar Christa sambil tersenyum ala malaikat.

Seandainya saja Christa tidak terjun ke dunia _fujoshi, _tentu ia akan seperti malaikat. Tapi manusia memang tidak sempurna dan Christa sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk membuat barang-barang ini lalu Hanji dan Petra langsung menyetujuinya. Ia menjual berbagai macam dimulai dari kumpulan foto berpasangan, sendiri-sendiri ada juga gantungan dan sebagainya.

"Christa, kau seperti akan membuka stand." ujar Sasha.

"Memang niatku begitu, Hanji-senpai juga menyetujuinya. Lihatlah semua ini."

Saat Christa mengatakan hal itu semua pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah foto-foto yang ada. Rasanya Eren ingin menjerit saat melihat foto dirinya dan Rivaille yang akan dijual, ada juga foto Armin dengan Irvin dan Reiner juga Bertholdt. Christa tidak kehilangan akal untuk memasukkan Jean diantara semua pihak ketiga, memang otaknya hampir mirip dengan Hanji jika menyangkut hal seperti ini.

"BUANG SEMUANYA CHRISTA!" teriak Eren panik.

"Hee, kenapa? Aku tidak akan membuangnya, lagipula Mikasa juga tertarik." ujar Christa sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Mikasa.

"Eh?"

Mikasa langsung saja mendekati Christa dan melihat foto Eren yang dijual disana, ia langsung mengambilnya dan memberikan Christa uang. Christa tersenyum saja karena idenya untuk menjual foto ketujuh pemain itu sangat tepat. Memang Mikasa akan membeli foto-foto Eren saja, tapi bagi Christa setidaknya hal ini bisa mengurangi emosi Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Kenapa kau membelinya?" tanya Eren malu.

"Fotomu manis sekali, Eren. Lihat." ujar Mikasa yang menunjukkan foto Eren, disana terlihat sosok Eren yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih." ujar Eren yang tidak ingin melihat foto itu.

"Apa kau ada foto Eren dengan baju maid?" tanya Rivaille pada Christa.

"Hei!" Eren tambah emosi dan wajahnya memerah saat Rivaille mengatakan hal itu.

"ADA KOK, SENPAI~" ujar Christa semangat.

"ADA?!" pekik Eren panik.

Eren sampai panik karena Christa memiliki fotonya yang memakai pakaian maid. Mikasa melirik ke arah Rivaille dan hendak membeli foto yang sama. Sepertinya mereka berdua bersaing untuk mendapatkan foto yang pertama itu. Eren sampai malu melihat tingkah adik angkatnya itu.

Hanji hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah ruang audio visual, ia memang meminta Gunther, Erd, Ymir dan Connie yang mengurusi para pengunjung yang akan melihat film mereka. Mereka bertiga layaknya penjual tiket di bioskop.

"Wah~ penonton kita banyak lho~." ujar Hanji senang.

"Apa ruang audio visual bisa memuat mereka semua?" tanya Sasha.

"Hmm, aku akan kesana."

Hanji memutuskan untuk menemui keempat temannya untuk melihat perkembangan penjualan tiket. Bahkan Hanji sampai ingin berguling-guling ke lantai karena banyak pengunjung yang ingin melihat film mereka. Ruang audio visual memang luas dan hanya mampu menampung sekitar 200 orang, Hanji melirik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Sudah berapa tiket yang terjual?" tanya Hanji.

"Sudah 300 lebih, dan sepertinya masih banyak yang mengantri." ujar Erd.

"Hee?"

Hanji tampak bingung dan mau tidak mau ia harus membagi para penontonnya agar tidak berdesakan saat melihat film. Ia membicarakan hal itu kepada Erd dan melihat ke dalam ruang audio visual, sudah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang akan melihat film mereka. Dengan terpaksa Hanji memberitahukan kepada pengunjung lain untuk kembali sekitar dua jam kemudian untuk melihat film karena ruangan yang penuh.

"Jadi kami belum bisa melihatnya sekarang?" tanya salah satu pengunjung.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti, ada jadwal pemutaran filmnya disini bukan. Tapi sebelumnya kalian bisa mendapatkan_ goodies_ di sebelah sana." ujar Hanji yang menunjuk ke arah stand Christa yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"AYO KESANA!"

Para gadis itu berbondong-bondong ke stand Christa untuk membeli beberapa goodies yang ada, meski mereka belum melihat filmnya tapi mereka tertarik untuk membeli. Semua berkat _trailer_ yang Hanji berikan di website clubnya dan menarik perhatian banyak orang untuk membeli barang yang berhubungan dengan film ini.

"Itu baru serangan pertama dari kami." gumam Hanji sambil tersenyum.

"Semua pengunjung sudah masuk. Aurou dan Petra sedang mempersiapkan pemutaran filmnya." ujar Gunther.

"Baik. Aku akan mengajak bintang utama kita untuk masuk ke dalam dan melihat filmnya~."

Sedangkan Armin, Eren, Rivaille dan Irvin menjauh dari stand Christa. Beberapa orang berdesakan untuk membeli barang disana, Eren sampai terkejut melihatnya. Sasha dan Mikasa membantu Christa untuk berjualan. Hanji langsung mendekati mereka berempat dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, kalian semua ikut denganku. Kita akan melihat film." ujar Hanji.

"Haruskah, senpai?" tanya Eren dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh, harus~. Kapan lagi kau melihat dirimu tampil di layar lebar? Lalu kemanakah pasangan satu lagi dan si biang onar itu?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Hanji-senpai?" gumam Armin.

Armin melirik ke arah lain dan melihat Jean, Bertholdt dan Reiner yang berjalan mendekati ruangan club. Hanji yang melihat mereka langsung saja memanggil ketiganya, untung saja ia berhasil menemukan ketiga bintang utama itu.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Hanji.

"Membantu mempersiapkan kegiatan di kelas. Kami sudah kemari, Hanji-senpai." ujar Reiner santai.

"Nah, ayo kita ke ruang audio visual dan melihat filmnya."

"TIDAK!"

Sudah diduga yang berteriak paling kencang adalah Jean, Eren sampai sakit telinga mendengarnya dan menatap Jean dengan tatapan kesal. Reiner dan Bertholdt memperhatikan Jean dan tersenyum-senyum saja. Bertholdt menepuk bahu Jean, berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah Jean, tidak ada salahnya kita melihat film itu. Itu kan film kita sendiri." ujar Bertholdt.

"Justru karena film sendiri, aku tidak mau melihatnya." ujar Jean.

Hanji langsung saja mendekati Jean dan menyeretnya untuk ikut dengannya. Siapa sangka Hanji bisa menyeret Jean begitu, meski Jean memberontak layaknya anak kecil yang marah karena tidak dibelikan mainan tapi hal itu bukan masalah bagi Hanji. Reiner dan Bertholdt memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Armin dan Irvin juga mengikuti mereka tapi Eren tidak berjalan, Rivaille sampai menoleh ke arah Eren. Ia melihat Eren hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bocah, cepat gerakkan kakimu itu. Akan kutinggal kau." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Ah, tu-tunggu Rivaille-senpai." ujar Eren yang menyusul Rivaille.

Akhirnya mereka berdelapan masuk ke ruang audio visual dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Di ruang audio visual sangat ramai, sebagian besar para penonton adalah kaum hawa yang mengharapkan asupan dari film ini. Aurou dan Petra juga sudah selesai melakukan persiapan dan film tinggal diputar. Hanji bangun dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sambutan kepada semuanya.

"Para pengunjung sekalian, terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian. Kami dari club film akan mempersembahkan film buatan kami, selamat menyaksikan." ujar Hanji dan ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Akhirnya film itu mulai diputar dan Petra hendak ke kursi untuk melihat filmnya, ia sendiri juga ingin melihat film dari awal bersama dengan yang lain. Entah apakah imannya kuat untuk menikmati film ini bersama dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

Film dibuka dengan adegan pertama yang berupa prologue awal lalu masuk ke adegan Eren yang pertama kali datang terlambat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Rivaille. Beberapa gadis yang melihat film tampak heboh melihat kecocokan mereka berdua. Eren yang mendengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis itu memutuskan untuk fokus melihat film.

'Rasanya aneh sekali melihat film dimana ada kita di dalamnya.' batin Eren yang tersenyum tipis dan melirik ke arah Rivaille yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Seperti yang ia duga Rivaille hanya menatap datar film itu seperti malas untuk melihatnya. Entah kenapa Eren tidak peduli dengan film yang masih diputar disana, ia memilih untuk memperhatikan wajah Rivaille. Entah kenapa di matanya Rivaille itu sangat keren dan sejak mereka menjadi pasangan dalam film ini membuat perasaan Eren semakin tidak menentu. Ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Rivaille.

Rivaille melirik dan matanya beradu pandang dengan Eren. Eren terkejut saat manik hitam itu memperhatikannya, memang ruangan saat ini gelap dan tidak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas tapi Eren bisa merasakan mata itu sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Apalagi saat ia merasakan tangan yang membelai pipinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ri─Rivaille-senpai?" gumam Eren.

"Dasar bocah nakal, kau malah melihatku daripada filmnya." ujar Rivaille.

"I-itu─"

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, hendak mencium bibir merah itu. Jarak wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti sekarang, tapi sepertinya Rivaille gagal mencium Eren karena mendengar teriakan salah satu penonton.

"KYAAA! RIVAILLE-SENPAI DAN EREN CIUMAN!"

Otomatis Eren langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan melihat layar, ia terkejut karena di layar juga sedang menampilkan adegan mereka berdua yang berciuman. Wajah Eren benar-benar memerah saat ini, ia kira tindakan mereka dilihat orang lain tapi ternyata tidak. Rasanya melihat adegan ciumanmu dilihat orang lain itu membuat suasana canggung.

"YA AMPUN! CIUMANNYA GANAS!"

"BEDA SAMA REINER DAN BERTHOLDT YANG GENTLE YA!"

Sepertinya para penonton malah berkomentar dan berteriak heboh, mereka langsung diam dan kembali menikmati tiap adegan dalam film yang diputar. Mungkin mereka berteriak di dalam hati agar tidak mengganggu jalannya film, tapi jika kelepasan mereka akan berteriak seperti tadi.

Sedangkan Eren semakin canggung melihatnya, ia melihat jelas bagaimana Rivaille menciumnya saat itu. Ia akui ciuman Rivaille saat itu sangat nikmat dan adegan di film ini tampak sangat menggoda, sampai Eren merasa malu melihatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Rivaille dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya menatap datar filmnya.

Armin sedari tadi tersenyum saja, berusaha memaklumi para penonton yang sebagian besar perempuan dan heboh dengan adegan seperti itu. Tapi ia akui, melihat film sendiri seperti ini ada rasa tersendiri. Ia juga gugup melihat adegan ciuman Rivaille dan Eren yang cukup ganas, ternyata sama memalukannya saat ia melihat mereka syuting. Irvin melirik ke arah Armin dan tersenyum tipis saja.

"Kau malu melihatnya?" tanya Irvin.

"Eh? Ah itu..." gumam Armin gugup.

"Kurasa Rivaille dan Eren melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Sedari tadi film fiputar aku merasa memang ada beberapa yang di-edit tapi sebagian besar juga tidak di-edit. Jeri payah kita semua terbayar saat ini."

"Be-begitu..."

Sedangkan Bertholdt dan Reiner memiliki reaksi yang biasa meski sesekali Bertholdt terlihat canggung. Jean yang paling tidak suka melihatnya tapi sesekali ia melirik saat adegan ciuman Rivaille dan Eren, ia melihat bagaimana wajah Eren yang tampak menggoda disana. Saat syuting ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tapi ia bisa menjamin wajah Eren di film sangat menggoda. Bahkan ia membayangkan jika ia yang mencium Eren seperti itu.

'Aduh, apa yang kubayangkan?' batin Jean.

Memang Jean juga dapat adegan untuk mencium Eren tapi ia hanya melakukannya sekilas, saat itu ia merasa sangat enggan untuk melakukannya. Dan kali ini ia menyesal tidak melakukannya dengan baik, kalau Rivaille bilang ia tidak profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaan.

Jean mencuri pandang ke arah Eren yang duduk sekitar dua kursi dari tempat duduknya, ia melihat Eren dan Rivaille yang tampaknya sangat dekat itu. Pandangan matanya sangat intens sampai Bertholdt menoleh ke arah Jean dan tersenyum saja, ia berbisik kepada Reiner.

"Kau lihat Jean tidak? Sepertinya Jean mengamati Eren." bisik Bertholdt.

"Biarkan saja dia. Sepertinya dia menemukan jati dirinya." gumam Reiner pelan yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Adegan selanjutnya yang ditampilkan adalah saat Irvin dan Armin berduaan, mereka tampak akrab disana. Sepertinya banyak juga para penonton yang menyukai adegan itu, anggap saja mereka menyukai semua adegan ketiga pasangan yang ada disana. Semuanya tampak larut menikmati film sampai akhirnya muncul satu adegan yang menghebohkan, adegan dimana Jean hendak menganggu Eren. Di layar diperlihatkan Jean sedang menahan tangan Eren dan Eren berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa, Jean? Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Eren. Aku itu... menyukaimu."

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau perlu bukti yang jelas?"

"Lepas."

Lagi-lagi diperlihatkan adegan ciuman, kali ini antara Jean dan Eren. Semuanya tampak berteriak heboh dan sepertinya kedua pemeran yang memainkan adegan itu juga berteriak heboh. Terbukti dari wajah Eren yang sangat memerah, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat film ini. Ia takut orientasinya semakin belok gara-gara film ini, sebenarnya sudah belok sejak dia syuting film ini.

"Huwaaa!" jerit Jean dan Eren bersamaan.

"KYAAA! ADEGAN YANG MEMAKSA! ADUH~." jerit beberapa penonton.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" jerit Eren dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Ruangan itu gelap dan tidak ada sadar siapa yang berlari keluar dari ruang audio visual, para penonton tampak cuek dan kembali menyaksikan adegan itu. Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren yang pergi dan ia hanya bersikap cuek.

"Dasar bocah." gumam Rivaille pelan.

"Ini lebih buruk daripada ditelanjangi." gumam Jean frustasi.

Sementara di layar masih terlihat jelas adegan dimana Jean dan Eren berciuman lalu Rivaille datang dan kedua pemuda itu terkejut. Jean tidak mau melihat adegan ini, ia menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya tapi ia malah menyisakan celah yang cukup besar sehingga matanya bisa melihat film itu dengan jelas.

Adegan yang terlihat adalah Rivaille yang mencium Eren sedangkan Jean juga mulai menyentuh Eren tapi tidak lama dan berganti ke adegan lain. Beberapa penonton tampak kecewa melihatnya, Hanji hanya menyeringai melihatnya. Memang saat syuting adegan ini sangat sulit dan mereka hanya mau sampai batas ini saja, tapi tidak apa. Hanji sudah menyiapkan senjata pamungkas nanti tapi tidak untuk diperlihatkan disini.

.

.

.

Eren sudah berlari keluar ruang audio visual dan tetap saja berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat melihat film itu, sekilas ia melihat Mikasa yang masih membantu Christa berjualan melihat Eren berlari. Gadis itu tampak membantu Christa dengan wajah yang bahagia, entah sogokan macam apa yang Christa janjikan kepada Mikasa sehingga membuat sang adik angkat itu membantu Christa.

"Hei pemeran utama, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ymir yang menaruh barang-barang di meja mereka.

"Pemeran utama? Siapa?!" Beberapa gadis yang mendengar ucapan Ymir langsung menoleh dan melihat Eren. "ITU EREN LHO!"

"Eh?"

Eren tampak bingung melihat tingkah para gadis itu, sebagian besar mereka mendekati Eren dan mengelilingi pemuda itu. Eren sampai terkejut melihatnya dan Christa hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Padahal belum sesi pemotretan sudah sampai seperti ini." ujar Christa.

"Sesi pemotretan?!" pekik Eren panik.

"Eren, kau tahu kau itu uke banget."

"Jangan-jangan kau dan Rivaille-senpai memang pasangan ya?"

"Aduh demi apapun aku mendukung kalian berdua!"

"Beri kami asupan!"

Terdengar ucapan beberapa gadis yang membuat Eren semakin frustasi dengan dirinya. Apa tidak ada perempuan normal yang ada di dekatnya? Ia ingin keluar dari gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya itu, akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dan melihat Mikasa menatap para gadis itu dengan aura yang mengerikan.

"Eren dikerumuni para gadis. Eren dikerumuni para gadis. Habisi. Habisi." gumam Mikasa pelan dan berulang layaknya kaset rusak.

"Mikasa? Kau sangat mengerikan jika seperti itu." tambah Sasha.

"Jangan Mikasa, mereka adalah penonton yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan dan keuntungan film kita." ujar Christa.

Eren tampak pusing menghadapi para gadis di hadapannya, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran _fujoshi _yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan. Ia masih bersyukur Mikasa tidak seperti mereka, tapi sikap adik angkatnya yang sangat protektif itu juga membuatnya terkadang merasa ketakutan.

"Semuanya, kalian jangan membuat Eren takut. Nanti dia tidak mau berpose untuk sesi pemotretan lho." ujar Christa dengan suara lantang.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK MAU!" teriak Eren dan ia langsung saja berlari dari hadapan semuanya.

"Eh? Eren, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Jangan pergi."

Eren tidak memperdulikan ucapan gadis-gadis itu dan ia memutuskan untuk berlari. Sepertinya hari kedua festival membuatnya sudah yakin untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa, minimal menemui seorang psikiater untuk memeriksa kejiwaannya yang terguncang karena film BL ini.

'Aku itu masih _straight _kok. Masih _straight._' batin Eren yang terus berlari.

Eren tidak peduli langkahnya akan membawanya kemana, saat ia merasa lelah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari dan sekarang ia berada di pohon dekat taman sekolah. Ia berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, jika ia berkeliling untuk melihat kelas lain pasti ia akan mudah ditemukan oleh teman-temannya.

Ia menyenderkan dirinya di pohon itu dan menghela napas. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan film itu kewarasannya hampir terenggut, tapi jujur saja saat ia melihat Rivaille di film ia semakin terpesona. Apalagi saat adegan ciuman panas itu membuat Eren merasa malu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Rivaille.

Sosok itulah yang muncul di benaknya saat ini.

Betapa malunya Eren karena memikirkan Rivaille di saat seperti ini, ia langsung membuka matanya dan hampir saja ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon karena ia panik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia memikirkan sosok Rivaille. Ia memang menyukai Rivaille tapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah tumbuh lebih besar daripada biasanya.

Eren sudah kehilangan arah, jangan salahkan jika dia 'belok' karena syuting film ini.

Rasa kagum berubah menjadi suka lalu berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih, rasa cinta.

Wajah Eren semakin memerah saja saat kata itu muncul di benaknya. Ia sempat membayangkan jika Rivaille melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya, memikirkannya saja membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

'Rivaille-senpai.' batin Eren malu.

"Eren?"

Eren langsung melirik ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, ia benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan muncul. Ia langsung memasang wajah biasa dan orang itu mendekati Eren.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Jean?" tanya Eren.

"Aku hanya melihatmu dan ingin kemari," ujar Jean. "Kau tidak melihat filmnya sampai selesai?"

"Kau sendiri juga sama. Filmnya belum selesai kan? Sekarang baru satu jam berlalu. Kurasa kau langsung lari saat melihat film itu."

"Mengaca pada dirimu sendiri, Eren. Kau juga seperti itu kan?"

"Cih, aku benci kau Jean. Kau selalu saja mencari masalah denganku."

"Aku juga benci kau, Eren. Benar-benar cinta."

"Eh?"

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Jean yang agak berlebihan itu, lagipula dapat darimana dia kepanjangan seprti itu. Sejak kapan Jean jadi gombal begini? Mungkin karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Reiner makanya Jean jadi seperti ini.

"Cih, masa aku harus mengulanginya." keluh Jean.

"Apa sih?!" ujar Eren sedikit kesal.

"Aku bilang itu... aku menyukaimu, Eren."

"Hei kau bercanda ya? Kita kan tidak syuting."

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Jean, pemuda itu malah mendekati Eren dan sedikit memojokkannya. Eren sampai terkejut dan ia menatap Jean dengan tatapan kesal, ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jean.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Eren.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku, sial! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku jadi menyukaimu, padahal kita rival." ujar Jean.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyukaiku. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku, menjijikkan."

Jean terdiam saat Eren mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia tidak peduli dan menahan tangan Eren lebih kencang bahkan mencengkeramnya hingga si pemuda manis ini merasa sedikit kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit Jean. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Eren.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu, Eren. Kau menyukaiku atau tidak." ujar Jean langsung, matanya terlihat sangat serius.

Eren sampai terkejut melihat perubahan dalam diri Jean itu, apa teman yang satu ini kerasukan atau apa. Tapi sepertinya ucapan Jean itu serius, Eren terdiam dan ia menatap pemuda itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka Jean memiliki perasaan itu padanya, entah kenapa ia malah terbayang sosok Rivaille yang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

'Kenapa malah Rivaille-senpai yang muncul?' batin Eren sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jean yang melihat Eren menggelengkan kepala hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak seperti Rivaille yang termasuk dalam jejeran cowok populer di sekolahnya. Bahkan Eren saja bertekuk lutut di bawah pesona Rivaille. Tapi bukannya ia ingin memiliki Eren? Entahlah...

"Jadi tidak bisa ya. Apa kau menyukai Rivaille-senpai?"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kau─"

"Aku tahu. Tatapan matamu itu berbeda jika menatap Rivaille-senpai. Aku bisa merasakan kau lebih hidup bersama dengannya dan kurasa kau menyukainya."

"Eh?"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu."

Jean semakin memojokkan Eren dan menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu, Eren berusaha memberontak dan terkejut saat melihat Jean mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi kedua bibir mereka bertemu, Eren berusaha menghindar. Tentu saja ia tidak suka dicium begini, karena kali ini bukan akting ia bisa memarahi Jean.

Hampir saja kedua bibir itu bertemu dan Eren terkejut saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di belakang Jean. Ia langsung saja menggunakan kakinya untuk memukul perut Jean, Jean kesakitan terkena pukulan Eren dan melepaskan tangan Eren. Eren langsung terdiam dan ia tampak tidak mampu melihat ke arah manik hitam yang menatapnya tajam.

"Cih, sakit juga tendangan itu." ujar Jean.

"Sepertinya kalian menikmati waktu berdua ya."

Jean langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang dan ia terkejut melihat sosok Rivaille di belakangnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa dejavu dengan adegan seperti ini, ia langsung saja teringat dengan film mereka. Eren hanya terdiam dan tidak berani menatap Rivaille, buktinya ia hanya menundukkan saja wajahnya.

"Apa maumu, senpai?" tanya Jean.

"Aku? Kau tanya aku, bocah? Aku hanya mencari Eren dan kulihat kalian berdua. Sepertinya kau sedang berusaha merebut milikku ya." ujar Rivaille dengan nada datar tapi dingin.

"Begitu?"

"Mi-milik─" Eren tampak panik mendengar ucapan Rivaille dan terlihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kurasa kau bisa pergi atau kau ingin kuusir dengan paksa, Jean."

"Bukan hak senpai untuk mengusirku, kan?"

Rivaille menatap tajam ke arah Jean, Eren tidak mengerti situasi ini. Lagipula kenapa juga dua orang ini seperti memperbutkan dirinya, layaknya adegan di film yang mereka perankan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Eren semakin memerah, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Jean.

"Jean, kumohon pergilah. A-aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu itu." ujar Eren pelan.

"Eren?" Jean menoleh ke arah Eren dan melihat manik hijau itu menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Ku-kurasa aku tidak bisa mengganti status dirimu yang adalah rival menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu."

Jean terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren dan ia menghela napas, terlihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah itu tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. Ia langsung menepuk pundak Eren dan pergi meninggalkannya, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Rivaille dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat. Sedangkan Rivaille cuek dengan Jean, ia menatap lurus ke arah Eren dan yang ditatap merasa gugup.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Anu, itu..." Eren tampak gugup menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille.

Sang senior mendekati juniornya hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat, rona merah itu tidak bisa menghilang dari wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Malah wajah itu semakin bersemu merah, membuat Rivaille tersenyum dan membelai wajah itu.

"Se-senpai? Ke-kenapa kau disini? Fi-filmnya?" tanya Eren berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitu selesai aku langsung keluar untuk mencarimu dan kulihat kau sedang berdua dengannya," ujar Rivaille. "Padahal kau tidak tahu di film itu kau terlihat sangat menggoda."

"Se-senpai! Berhenti bicara begitu."

Eren menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Rivaille mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Membuat perasaan yang lebih muda melambung tinggi bagai ke angkasa, bolehkah ia berharap bahwa sang senior akan membalas perasaannya? Bolehkah ia mengatakannya sekarang?

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Ketika Eren ingin mengatakan perasaannya, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung. Bibirnya terkunci, manik hijau itu membola melihat apa yang terjadi, bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir orang yang ada di hadapannya. Eren terkejut melihat sang senior mencium bibirnya, entah kenapa ia tidak menolak Rivaille dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua mendominasi dirinya. Justru Eren mengeratkan pelukan di bahu Rivaille, seolah-olah berserah diri kepada pemuda itu.

'Tidak buruk juga.' batin Rivaille.

Mungkin karena mereka sering berciuman dalam film atau apa sehingga Rivaille merasa ciuman Eren tidak sekaku saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Eren mulai bisa membalas ciuman itu pelan meski ia tetap takhluk di hadapan Rivaille. Perlahan ciuman itu mulai mengganas ketika Rivaille menjilat bibir bawah Eren, meminta izin agar diperbolehkan masuk. Meski tidak diberikan izinpun, Rivaille akan menerobos masuk dengan mengigit pelan bibir bawah Eren.

"Akh!"

Mulut Eren terbuka sehingga lidah Rivaille bisa masuk ke dalam dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh isi di dalamnya. Terdengar desahan pelan dari bibir Eren, ia bahkan memeluk Rivaille semakin erat karena tidak bisa menahan sensasi ciuman yang memabukkan ini. Ia menginginkan lebih tapi ia hampir kehabisan napas. Menyadari hal itu, Rivaille melepaskan ciuman dan menatap wajah Eren yang sudah memerah.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat?" goda Rivaille.

"Senpai..." Eren hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kau tahu, Eren. Aku menciummu kali ini bukan karena disuruh oleh orang lain seperti saat kita syuting, tapi aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kedengarannya aneh tapi aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini."

Tangan Rivaille mulai membelai pipi Eren lalu turun ke arah bibir, dagu dan leher. Eren terdiam dan berusaha menahan rasa geli yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah kenapa ia sensitif sekali dengan sentuhan Rivaille, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang dan membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

"Senpai..."

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu saat kau pertama kali masuk ke dalam club. Aku menyukaimu, Eren."

Ucapan itu rasanya sanggup membuat Eren pingsan saat ini juga, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia menatap manik hitam di hadapannya dan merasakan debaran yang luar biasa. Ada sensasi tersendiri saat Rivaille mengucapkan kata cinta, ia merasa sangat bahagia dan beruntung.

"A-aku juga... menyukaimu, Rivaille-senpai."

Rivaille tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eren dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali merasakan bibir merah sang junior. Eren memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Rivaille kembali mencium bibirnya, ia sendiri juga menginginkan hal ini. Tidak ada yang lebih indah ketika perasaanmu terbalaskan.

* * *

Memang pemutaran film sesi pertama sudah selesai dan 10 menit kemudian adalah sesi kedua. Semua penonton yang sudah membeli tiket segera masuk ke ruang audio visual untuk melihat film itu. Irvin mengajak Armin keluar dari ruang audio visual dan ia bisa melihat juniornya yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, Armin?" tanya Irvin.

"Ah? Eh? Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Irvin-senpai." jawab Armin gugup.

Irvin hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Armin itu, sesekali ia melihat pemuda manis yang berjalan disampingnya itu. Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia tidak tertarik kepada Armin, justru sebaliknya. Irvin merasa tertarik kepada Armin yang polos dan manis seperti ini, apalagi sejak mereka menjadi pasangan dalam film kali ini. Irvin bisa merasakan Armin itu bagai gelas yang bisa saja pecah jika tidak diperlakukan dengan hati-hati.

"Armin, apa kau mau melihat sekeliling?" tanya Irvin.

"Bo-bolehkah?" tanya Armin.

"Tentu saja."

Irvin memasang senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati itu dan mengajak Armin untuk berkeliling melihat kelas lain yang mengadakan berbagai jenis kegiatan. Armin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Irvin dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah seniornya, ia memang terpesona dengan senyuman Irvin yang menenangkan hati itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai tiga dan melihat ada banyak sekali stand kecil, memang sekolah mereka itu sangat meriah jika hari festival tiba. Armin melihat sekeliling dan ada yang menjual makanan, mata Armin memperhatikan makanan yang dijual itu. Ia tidak tahu murid kelas berapa yang menjual makanan unik seperti makanan Jepang.

"Silahkan silahkan, makanan Jepang ini enak lho."

"Kau mau membelinya?" tanya Irvin.

"Eh? Aku hanya penasaran saja." ujar Armin.

"Kalau begitu beli dua."

"Eh? Senpai tidak usah─"

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja traktiran dariku."

Armin terdiam dan mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran Irvin itu. Sedangkan murid yang menjaga stand itu mengambilkan makanan berupa takoyaki dan memberikan kepada Irvin juga Armin.

"Silahkan." ujarnya.

"Terima kasih." Irvin tersenyum dan membayar makanan yang dibelinya, ia mengajak Armin untuk kembali berkeliling.

"TUNGGU!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara yang berteriak kencang itu, mereka melihat seorang gadis yang keluar dari kelas stand makanan Jepang itu. Gadis itu mendekati mereka dan tersenyum-senyum.

"Aku tadi melihat film kalian lho, Irvin-senpai dan Armin. Aduh, kalian itu pasangan yang romantis di film itu~"

"Ehehe..." Armin tertawa kaku menanggapi ucapan gadis itu.

"Kalian bisa cocok sekali seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kalian pasangan ya? KYAA! FANTASIKU SUDAH KEMANA-MANA KAN?"

Gadis itu berteriak kencang dan wajahnya merona, sepertinya ia sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Keduanya maklum dengan sikap gadis seperti itu, karena di club pun mereka memiliki tiga gadis seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali, kami bukan pasangan." ujar Irvin santai.

Armin terdiam mendengar ucapan Irvin, entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Kata-kata Irvin itu membuatnya merasa kecewa, ia menunduk saja dan memakan takoyaki yang dibelinya dan berusaha tersenyum. Gadis itu memandang kecewa ke arah mereka berdua tapi seketika tersenyum dan memperlihatkan selembar foto.

"Tidak apa. Toh foto ini membuktikan segalanya. Sampai jumpa senpai dan Armin." gadis itu langsung saja kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi, Armin." ajak Irvin.

"I-iya."

Armin mengikuti langkah Irvin tapi wajahnya tidak secerah tadi, ia masih memikirkan ucapan Irvin tadi. Ia tahu Irvin adalah idola di sekolah ini dan mana mungkin pemuda yang memiliki pesona seperti Irvin menyukai dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Armin semakin frustasi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakan takoyaki dengan terburu-buru sampai ia sedikit tersedak.

"Armin, kau tidak apa?" tanya Irvin.

"Uhuk uhuk, tidak apa senpai. Hanya tersedak saja." jawab Armin.

Irvin menatap Armin baik-baik, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda terkejut ditatap seperti itu. Mendadak rona merah muncul di wajah Armin seiring debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang dan ia memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya. Irvin berusaha menatap Armin dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah juniornya itu.

"Apa kau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi?"

Kena telak.

Ucapan Irvin tadi itu sangat tepat mengenai diri Armin, ia masih memikirkan ucapan sang senior itu. Irvin mengatakan mereka bukan pasangan dan itu membuat Armin kecewa. Tunggu? Kenapa Armin harus kecewa dengan ucapan itu? Apakah ia mulai menyukai Irvin? Wajahnya memerah saat mencapai kesimpulan itu, Irvin hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan membelai rambut pirang sang junior.

"Armin, kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu?"

"Ah? A-aku─"

"Kukira aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru seperti Rivaille. Tapi kurasa ada yang tidak sabar."

"Eh?"

"Armin, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Se-senpai?"

"Karena sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Armin. Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu dan tidak ingin terburu-buru mengatakan perasaanku karena takut membuatmu bingung, apalagi karena kita syuting film ini. Aku takut kau mengiraku terpengaruh film itu, tapi kurasa untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan dalam pikiranmu itu aku mengatakannya sekarang."

Wajah Armin benar-benar memerah mendengar ucapan Irvin itu, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia melirik malu ke arah Irvin. Pemuda lebih tua yang ia kagumi itu ternyata menyukai dirinya, Armin merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling beruntung dan senyuman terlihat di wajah manis itu.

"Aku juga... menyukaimu, Irvin-senpai." ujar Armin malu-malu.

Irvin tersenyum melihatnya, sekarang mereka berada di koridor lantai tiga dan memang mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan. Di suasana seramai ini tentu tidak akan ada yang mendengar dan memperhatikan mereka, Irvin mendekati Armin dan tersenyum. Sepertinya Irvin mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibir Armin saat tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Wajah Armin memerah saat merasakan bibir yang sama sama menciumnya, ciuman itu tidak lama dan Irvin tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Armin itu.

"Kau manis, Armin."

"Hmm, senpai begitu. Terima kasih..."

Sekali lagi mereka menyatukan kedua bibir mereka tanpa ada yang menyadari mereka. Biarkan mereka terlarut sejenak dalam rasa yang meluap ini, rasa cinta yang terbukti dengan ciuman lembut tanpa paksaan itu sebagai bukti.

* * *

Jean yang sudah ditolak oleh Eren memutuskan untuk menemui teman-teman clubnya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Saat ia berjalan santai sendirian, ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok Bertholdt juga Reiner yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Reiner.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat film kita sampai akhir. Film itu bagus lho dan mendapat banyak reaksi dari penonton." tambah Bertholdt.

"Justru aku tidak betah melihatnya." ujar Jean.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau berusaha menutupi sesuatu, Jean." ujar Bertholdt tiba-tiba.

Jean terkejut dengan Bertholdt yang mengatakan hal itu, sepertinya ia tidak boleh meremehkan teman jangkungnya ini. Bertholdt seperti peramal yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang saja, membuatnya merasa segan.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi kami akan selalu berada di sisimu." ujar Bertholdt.

"Ucapanmu itu ambigu, Bertholdt." ujar Jean yang mendengus pelan.

"Begitukah? Aku dan Reiner selalu bersama dan kami saling menghibur diri kami jika ada yang merasa sedih."

"Sudahlah Bertholdt. Jean tidak mengerti hubungan kita."

Jean sampai terkejut mendengar ucapan Reiner itu dan hanya memijit keningnya. Bertholdt hanya tersenyum saja dan mengajak Jean untuk menuju ruangan clubnya, Jean mengikuti mereka dan melihat stand Christa yang tampak sangat ramai itu.

"AYO SEMUANYA, SILAHKAN BELI! LIMITED EDITION FOTO RIVAEREN, ERUMIN DAN REIBERTH LHO!" teriak Sasha dengan lantang.

"Mereka jual barang ya." gumam Reiner.

"Kau bertanya hal yang sudah pasti begitu." ujar Jean.

"Wah wah, Hanji-senpai memang sangat antusias menarik pelanggan sampai seperti ini." ujar Bertholdt yang tersenyum.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Jean.

"Untuk apa? Toh ini demi club."

Bertholdt hanya tersenyum dan mengajak keduanya untuk mendekati stand itu, beberapa gadis yang mengantri terkejut melihat tiga bintang utama di film itu dan mereka mulai berteriak heboh.

"KYAA! ITU REIBERTH, JEAN JUGA!"

"ADUH, SESI FOTONYA BOLEH DIMULAI SEKARANG GAK YA? DEMI APA AKU MAU LIHAT MEREKA BERPOSE!"

"Silahkan silahkan~" ujar Christa sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Mereka bertiga terkejut dan Christa meminta Ymir untuk membantu mereka bertiga berpose demi kepuasan para _fujoshi _yang ingin mendapatkan foto. Christa tersenyum puas karena barang dagangannya laku, bahkan sudah ada yang habis. Ia masih menyimpan satu senjata rahasia dan Hanji mengatakannya boleh dikeluarkan jika semua sudah selesai melihat film. Christa melirik ke arah benda itu, satu set DVD dengan bonus Drama CD juga beberapa barang kecil di dalamnya. Christa tidak habis pikir darimana Hanji mendapat ide seperti ini. Ide cemerlang yang cukup nista.

"Sasha, tolong kau cari dua pasangan lainnya ya." pinta Christa.

"Iya." Sasha langsung meninggalkan stand dan hendak mencari dua pasangan yang tersisa. Hanya Mikasa yang membantu Christa di stand itu dan Ymir membantu ketiga orang ini untuk berpose, dimulai dari Reiner dan Bertholdt yang saling berpelukan, rangkulan bahkan sengaja Reiner dan Bertholdt melakukan ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri Jean secara bersamaan.

"DEMI APA JEAN JADI UKE MEREKA BERDUA?!"

"GAGAL DAPAT EREN, JEAN JADI UKE MEREKA JUGA BOLEH! DIDUKUNG KOK!"

"ADUH, HARUSNYA BANYAKIN SCENE MEREKA DI FILM!"

Rasanya Jean ingin menguburkan dirinya saat ini mendengar teriakan para _fangirl _itu sedangankan Reiner dan Bertholdt hanya tersenyum dan melakukan pose seperti yang diarahkan, terkadang dengan improvisasi mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasha berusaha mencari empat orang yang tersisa dan ia melihat Irvin juga Armin yang sedang berjalan santai. Ia langsung saja berlari mendekati mereka dan menepuk pundak Armin, Armin menoleh dan melihat Sasha yang tampak lelah.

"Sasha? Ada apa?" tanya Armin.

"Kalian datanglah ke stand, bantu-bantu untuk sesi pemotretan ya." jawab Sasha yang berusaha mengatur napas.

"Se-sesi pemotretan?!"

"Begitu. Ayo, Armin." ujar Irvin.

"I-iya."

"Ah, tunggu. Kalian melihat Eren dan Rivaille-senpai tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Terima kasih."

Sasha langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan memutuskan untuk mencari Rivaille dan Eren. Irvin dan Armin memutuskan untuk segera ke stand dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat mereka sampai di tempat mereka melihat kehebohan dan beberapa gadis langsung memotret, sepertinya sesi pemotretan sudah dimulai.

"Sepertinya nanti kita juga akan seperti itu." ujar Irvin.

.

.

.

Rivaille dan Eren memutuskan untuk kembali ke stand dan melihat, mereka berjalan bersama dan saat itu Eren tidak melihat ke depan dan menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu jatuh.

"Wah? Kau tidak apa? Eh? Sasha?!" pekik Eren.

"Ah! Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian berdua," Sasha langsung bangun dan menatap keduanya. "Ayo ikut aku ke stand, sesi pemotretan sudah dimulai."

"Baru saja kita akan kesana." ujar Rivaille.

"Sesi pemotretan?" tanya Eren.

"Kalian ikut saja."

Mereka berdua mengikuti Sasha dan tidak lama sampai di stand mereka. Stand mereka benar-benar ramai dan Eren melihat Irvin juga Armin yang sedang berpose. Mereka saling berpelukan, Irvin memeluk pinggang Armin lalu digantikan pose lainnya. Terdengar juga teriakan gadis-gadis itu jika mereka merasa adegan di depan mereka sangat menggoda.

"Rivaille-senpai dan Eren sudah datang." ujar Sasha.

"AH! PASANGAN PALING HOT DI FILM!"

"AYO POSE, POSE R-18 JUGA BOLEH KOK~"

"HADUH PASANGAN INI! MEREKA SUDAH MENCURI HATIKU!"

Eren terkejut melihat reaksi para gadis itu, Sasha mengajak mereka berdua untuk mulai berpose. Sesi pemotretan Irvin dan Armin juga selesai. Ymir mulai membantu Rivaille dan Eren untuk berpose, tapi Rivaille menolak tawaran gadis tomboy itu. Ia melirik ke arah Eren dan langsung saja mencium bibir Eren. Semua yang melihatnya terkejut dan para gadis langsung memotretnya.

"Akan kuberikan pose lainnya." ujar Rivaille setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Rivaille mulaie memeluk pinggang Eren, Eren hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah. Semua pose dipimpin oleh Rivaille, Rivaille juga memberikan pose ambigu dengan menindih Eren dan sebagainya. Para gadis juga Christa berteriak heboh, Christa juga tidak mau ketinggalan dan mulai memotret.

Tiba-tiba Hanji muncul dan melihat sesi pemotretan Rivaille juga Eren. Ia juga langsung mengambil kamera dan memotretnya, semua gadis yang adalah _fujoshi _tampak sangat bahagia dengan asupan yang diberikan. Akhirnya sesi pemotretan selesai dan Hanji langsung berdiri disamping Christa.

"SEMUANYA, INI ADALAH LIMITED EDITION DVD SET FILM JUGA DRAMA CD DI DALAMNYA. SPESIAL UNTUK HARI INI HANYA KUJUAL SEBANYAK 100 SET. SILAHKAN!" teriak Hanji lantang.

"KAMI MAU BELI!"

Para gadis tampak sangat heboh dan mereka mulai berebut, tapi tidak menimbulkan kekacauan setidaknya begitulah di mata Hanji. Petra, Aurou, Erd, Gunther dan Connie muncul setelah film terakhir selesai. Petra sedikit menyesal karena tidak melihat sesi pemotretan dan ia hanya cemberut saja.

"Tenang saja, Petra-senpai. Aku sudah memotret mereka." ujar Christa.

"Begitukah? Aku minta foto-foto mereka ya~." ujar Petra senang.

Eren hanya terdiam dan ia merasa sedikit heran dengan para gadis yang tampak heboh itu. Tapi kesimpulannya film mereka sangat laku dan penjualan mereka meningkat drastis, tidak seperti tahun lalu saat club film sepi pengunjung. Tahun ini mereka meraih kesuksesan yang sangat hebat, semua berkat ide Hanji juga tujuh orang aset yang sangat berharga itu.

Setelah semuanya mendapatkan yang diinginkan, para pengunjung mulai berpencar ke tempat lain. Hanji hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke arah teman-temannya, mereka semua tahu maksud Hanji dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian di club ini." ujar Hanji.

"Iya, Hanji-senpai." ujar para anggota cewek di club.

"Cih, ternyata film ini laku. Meski aku malu tapi kurasa tidak ada buruknya juga demi club kita." ujar Jean.

Hanji tersenyum-senyum dan melirik dua pasangan yaitu Rivaille dan Eren juga Irvin dan Armin, ia berusaha menahan tawa lebarnya dan merangkul Eren juga Armin. Kedua junior ini sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hanji.

"Semoga kalian juga semakin langgeng dengan seme kalian ya." ujar Hanji.

Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, Rivaille menatap tajam ke arah Hanji sedangkan Irvin hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Mikasa memandang kesal ke arah Rivaille tapi berhenti saat Christa memberikan satu set foto Eren yang tidak dijual, Mikasa tampak tenang saat ini.

Hari kedua festival berakhir dengan lancar untuk club film, kerja keras mereka selama ini terbayarkan sudah. Hanji melepaskan rangkulannya dari kedua junior itu dan menatap mereka semua.

"Kalau kita membuat film BL lagi kalian mau tidak?" tanya Hanji.

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

Terdengar teriakan Jean dan Eren saat mengatakan tidak dan teriakan Petra dan Christa yang menyetujui ide Hanji itu. Hanji hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi semuanya dan ia tertawa, ia tampak berpikir dan menatap teman-temannya itu.

"Jika suatu saat aku memanggil kalian untuk membuat film BL jangan menolak ya." ujar Hanji dengan santainya.

"Dasar _fujoshi._" gumam Rivaille.

Demikian selesailah projek film mereka dan tanpa ketiga gadis _fujoshi _itu juga semuanya ketahui bahwa kedua pasangan di film ini telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Mereka tidak perlu mengatakannya kepada yang lain, bukan? Biarkan hal itu menjadi rahasia kecil milik mereka semua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

"Aku mencintaimu, Armin."

Kedua senior itu mengatakan kalimat penuh cinta kepada pasangannya dengan berbisik dan kedua junior yang disebut namanya itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Akhir yang bahagia untuk kedua pasangan ini.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, akhirnya aku bisa update juga chapter terakhir fic ini.

Fic untuk challengge Aphin-san sudah selesai, akhirnya tamat juga...^^

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah membaca, memberi review atau sekedar numpang baca fic ini dan maaf kalau endingnya sedikit gimana gitu. Belum lagi seluruh isi film tidak aku perlihatkan semua, gimana ya. Abis aku sendiri juga bingung dan wordsnya kurasa sudah cukup banyak. /alasan doang

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan... ^^


End file.
